Naruto Rose the Champion of Light
by redlox2
Summary: Naruto died of old age but was given a new chance as a silver eyed twin of Ruby. He accepted only to find himself learning having a family in his first life is nothing like growing up with one in his second one. WARNING: Incest (his sisters), harem. infrequent updates
1. Naruto is Reborn!

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted October 4/2019 (Friday)

**AN1: New Story! (I get bored trying to think of new ideas for current stories all the time.) This is to celebrate RWBY season 7 in less than a month! This will get pretty infrequent updates as I only have basic plots in mind.**

**Remember this does not follow canon specifically (especially when Naruto starts affecting the timeline)**

Chapter 1 Naruto is reborn!

Naruto Uzumaki the 7th Hokage, Jinchuuiki of all 9 tailed Beasts, saviour of the ninja world and many more titles finally was sitting on his death bed. Despite his Uzumaki vitality inherited by his mother Kushina Uzumaki he like all beings was still mortal so time had finally caught up to him.

He was about 112 and was surrounded by his 2 children Himawari Uzumaki and Boruto Uzumaki who were holding his hands on his death bed. The Tailed beasts also had shrunken down to chibi size to pay respect to their former jinchuuiki but none so much as Kurama the nine-tail fox who had been released from Naruto shortly before.

"Papa!" Himawari cried as Naruto gave her a brave and tired smile. Despite being a grandmother now she still was his little girl at heart as he squeezed her hand with what little strength he had left. It was decided that only Naruto's direct children would be allowed to be with Naruto in his final moments.

"Hima. When I meet your mother in the afterlife, I will tell her that you kept the smile on my face like you promised her." Naruto said to his daughter who cried harder.

"Tou-chan." Boruto said with tears running down his face as Naruto gave his son a proud smile. Despite their rough patches due to Naruto's constant work load and Boruto unable to understand his father they eventually made up.

"Boruto. Make sure you and everyone else works hard to keep the peace everyone sacrificed so much intact from now to the end of time ok?" Naruto asked his son as he coughed getting worried looks before he smiled.

"Tou-chan I promise you I will keep that promise and everyone will always remember you and what you did for them!" Boruto promised as Naruto nodded his head before he turned around to the tailed beasts who had gathered around his bed.

"Guys. Promise you will live happy and peaceful lives for me ok?" Naruto asked as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"We promise Naruto!" The Tailed beasts shouted as they had several tears running down their face just like when their creator the Sage of the Six Paths had died.

"That's good. I can rest easy now." Naruto said as he closed his eyes forever and that day everyone had mourned the loss of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto coughed before he woke up and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed he no longer had the fatigue that plagued him in his old age and he looked down and saw he looked the same as he did when he fought Kaguya with even both arms restored. Naruto's hair had returned to its blonde spikey hair, his sky eyes did not have the tired look anymore and although he did not feel Kurama inside of him he still felt his whiskers on his face.

"Huh? I never died before but I thought mom and dad would be waiting here for me when it was finally my time." Naruto wondered as he stretched his arms and looked around.

"You would if I did not summon you Naruto Uzumaki." A loud and calm voice announced as Naruto went into a defensive stance before he turned around. He saw what appeared to be a man shaped light. It was completely as white light with no actual face but it had a human shaped that appeared to be male. It appeared to quite tall towering over Naruto along with antlers and no clothes but it was just light.

"What are you?" Naruto asked carefully as although he could not sense the things power he did have a sense it was far more powerful than what it appeared.

"I am the God of light and we are at the border between Life and Death Naruto Uzumaki." The God of Light explained as it sat down and 'looked' at Naruto in the face.

"Ok Mr. God of Light. Why am I here?" Naruto said with notable sarcasm. He had another of the Ōtsutsuki clan claiming they were Gods.

The God of Light chuckled making Naruto abit more on ease. "I can understand your scepticism Naruto Uzumaki but to clarify I am a God not of your world." It claimed as Naruto put his arms down and looked deep in thought.

"So are you like Kaguya from another planet or dimension?" Naruto asked critically but to his shock the God shook his head.

"No. What you call dimensions and planets all exist inside a set dimension or if you wish 'dimension'. For clarity sake my dimension does not have chakra or even natural energy in the worlds." The God explained as Naruto looked wide eyed.

"Not even natural energy?" Naruto gasped. He knew that for his world chakra only started when Kaguya ate the fruit of the Divine Tree and her son spread it to humans through Ninshu. But the idea that natural energy which long predated chakra did not exist shocked him. "Ok even if I accept you are from another dimension why am I here? I thought everyone unless sealed away went to the Pure Land when they died?" Naruto asked in annoyance when he realized his question was skipped over.

"I will be blunt. I need your help in my world so I did divine intervention to keep your soul from ascending when you died." The God explained as Naruto grew angry.

"What gives you the right huh? I wanted to see Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Pervy-sage and everyone else when I finally died and now you are telling me I have to do something for you instead!" Naruto asked angrily with a tear in his eye. He never feared death but feared not seeing his loved ones when he died.

The God of Light was silent and although it had no expression on its face Naruto could almost sense some sympathy coming from it.

"My world is at the brink of destruction and there has been a stalemate that may soon end with the world's destruction once for all." The God of Light said as Naruto expression softened before it came stern.

"Tell me what has happened in your world before I agree to anything." Naruto told the God flatly as it nodded its head.

"Very well. Many thousands of years ago humanity lived in peace with me and my brother the God of Darkness. My brother had created Grimm which were born to eliminate life however humanity did not fall since they possessed powers born of my brother and myself called magic." The God started as it showed imagines as it spoke. It told Naruto of how humanity had magic until one day a woman called Salem lost the man she loved. She had pleaded with the God of Light to bring him back but the God refused since life only had value if it went one way.

Naruto felt sympathy for Salem but understood having seen death many times that life had to end at some point no matter how short. He agreed with the God of light as he watched the imagines continue.

The woman Salem unwilling to give up on her lover Ozma went to the God's brother the God of Darkness who accepted the woman's request unknowing on how she went to his brother first. The God of Light explained what treachery Salem had did so the God of Darkness erased Ozma reborn self to restore balance. The God of Light had cursed Salem with immortality for trying to destroy the balance of life and death for herself.

The tale continued where the God of Light told Naruto how his brother destroyed humanity with magic when Salem convinced them to rebel and how his brother and him left the world called 'Remnant' after humanity was destroyed.

"Naruto after we left Salem tried to end her eternal life by going into the fountain of Darkness only to have an insatiable lust for destruction along with her immorality. Seeing as I could not take away her immortality, I granted her lover Ozma life and the ability to live again and again to try and stop her." The God of Light told Naruto who grit his teeth at the injustice of it all.

The of Light told Naruto how Salem ultimately rejected Ozma and humanity which had been reborn without magic and started a quest to eradicate them all. Ozma continued to reincarnate into new lives after each death until he used the Relic of Knowledge left by the God of light to ask how to defeat Salem. Naruto and Ozma were shocked to learn that it was impossible to kill Salem at all.

"Ozma due to losing his children with Salem granted magic to 4 young girls who were dubbed 'maidens' and their powers also picked new hosts after the death of one of them. Each maiden was named after a season 'Fall', 'Winter', 'Summer' and 'Spring'. This circle of rebirth and death continued for thousands of years as Ozma continued to try to find a way to stop Salem while Salem tried to get the Maiden powers for herself along with the relics. If she gets them both my brother and I would eb forced to return and destroy the world once and for all." The God of light concluded as Naruto eyes narrowed at the story.

"So, in summary you and your brother screwed up massive many thousands of years ago, humanity is at the brink of destruction from either the Grimm or themselves and somehow you want me to fix everything. Is that about, right?" Naruto asked angrily as the God gave a notable sigh.

"In summary it is basically it." The God of Light admitted.

"So what is humanity to you? Pawns like how my people were just pawns/chakra food for the Ōtsutsuki clan?" Naruto asked as he glared at the God who looked down.

"It was never intended for this to go this far but I cannot change time or the past." The God said with some regret.

"Wait if you are in Outer Space now how do you know all this?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"The relics being apart of me allows me certain amount of knowledge of what goes on although I cannot interfere with what happens with them or what happens to the planet." The God of light acknowledged. Seeing Naruto's accusatory look, he elaborated "Naruto if I were to go back to Earth and solve all the problems my brother would return and our fight would destroy the world once and for all. All I can do is send champions like Ozma to try and unite humanity." The God of light insisted as Naruto scoffed.

"A good load that has done." Naruto stated with bite after hearing of the large divide between Faunus and humans and even different kingdoms. It reminded him of his home before the Allied Ninja Forces combined everyone together to fight Madara and Obito.

The God of light sighed before saying "This time Salem may in fact win as humanity has gotten arrogant in this time of what they believed is peace and been fractured ever more. Salem however has gathered her forces strongly and, in the shadows, manipulated everyone. I need someone with your heart and soul to tip the scales and hopefully end Salem and the Grimm once and for all." The God of Light revealed as Naruto looked sceptical at him.

"Let say I even say yes. How would I even get your world? I don't have Sasuke's Rinnegan to travel from dimension to dimension and it sounds like even that would not reach Remnant." Naruto asked sharply as the God of Light looked at him directly.

"I cannot take your soul into Remnant directly. Even talking in between Realms is breaking the rules between dimensions. What I can do is send your soul over to Remnant where you will be born as a baby of that world without tour powers you posses now or memories." The God of Light claimed as Naruto looked outraged.

"So, you want me to be born again without memories or chakra into your world? How would I even know I am supposed to be a saviour if I don't have memories?" Naruto demanded.

The God of Light answered "I can promise you that your memories will return at some point before your teens and merge with your memories of a happy life there.".

"And my chakra?" Naruto asked already dreading the answer.

"I do not know." The God o Light admitted shocking Naruto. "Despite what mortals believe Gods are not all powerful or all knowing. This kind of reincarnation has never been done across dimensions especially with someone as powerful as yourself. You may get chakra when your memories return or you may just have an exceptionally Aura and Semblance." The God of light informed Naruto who looked indecisive.

"This sounds way too much a gamble." Naruto muttered which the God heard.

The God waved his hand as a bubble appeared in front of Naruto showing a man, a woman, with a slight bump on her stomach and a little girl riding in the man's arms.

"What is this?" Naruto asked although he was drawn to the bubble which clearly showed happy people.

"These are your family if you choose to come with me. The man is Taiyang Xiao Long, the little girl is his daughter Yang and the woman is Summer Rose who is currently carrying a very early baby girl in her stomach." The God of Light informed a transfixed Naruto.

Naruto saw Taiyang had pale skin with dull blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto instantly though that he had the 'dad' look down to a pat unlike his own dad who still looked far more serious. Yang was a cute 1-year old infant who had bright blonde hair and curious Lilac eyes. The person who drew his attention the most was Summer Rose who had fair skin with silver eyes and odd shoulder length black hair that had red tips. Naruto thought she had a motherly expression that reminded him of his own mother.

"So Summer is having her second daughter already?" Naruto asked still transfixed on the family he missed the almost amused look the God of Light sent him.

"Not quite." The God of Light told him as Naruto looked up in surprised. "Yang is Taiyang daughter from his first wife Raven Branwen who left him soon after their daughter was born. Summer decided to raise Yang as her own along with their daughter who is still growing as we speak." The God of light said as Naruto looked interested with a smile on his face.

"I see Summer is a super mom huh?" Naruto remarked with true respect for that woman. She had chosen to raise a child not connected to her through blood without any regrets.

"That's right so if you choose to go to that world you will be the girls twin as I will manipulate it so Summer Rose has twins born instead of a girl." The God of Light informed Naruto as he continued to look longingly at the happy family.

Truthfully as much as he loved his parents' part of him would always wonder what it would be like to be born with parents and even siblings. If he took this chance, he would get to experience a childhood not alone and filled with love. He also could not bring himself to look away when he saw the state of affairs of what was happening in that other world.

After a minute he looked at the God of Light who looked expectantly at him. "IF I do this can you at least tell Hinata and everyone why I won't be there in the afterlife with them?" Naruto requested having made up his mind.

"I already told Hagomoro everything and he has explained everything to your loved ones." The God of Light explained as Naruto gave him a crooked smile.

"I see you so you both knew what decision I would make already huh?" Naruto asked but the God of light shook his head.

"No despite what people think no one can know what another person will choose. All anyone can do is hope for the best and believe that the other person will pick the best option." The God of Light said mournfully as Naruto sent it a giant grin.

"Alright I officially agree to become our little champion and become Naruto Rose!" Naruto announced with a fist raised up.

"What makes you so sure your new name will be Naruto Rose?" The God of Light asked as it prepared to send Naruto off.

"Like you said I don't know but I believe that is what I shall be called." Naruto said with sass as he closed his eyes.

"Goodbye Naruto Rose. This will be my last interference. Truly the fate of Remnant will be its own without help from the Gods." The God of light announced as a bright enveloped Naruto and the God of Light. Next moment they both disappeared so Naruto Rose could be born in due time!

**AN1: So yeah a Naruto/harem (with his sisters being at least the first two) story! Naruto will be 'Naruto' again (at least in memories) before the first 'episode' of RWBY canon starts.**

**Also, since Naruto will be Ruby's twin he will have Ruby's hairy style but with blonde and red tips (so he looks like a mix between both of his sisters).**

**What do you want his semblance to be? (I have a pretty good idea but I do read reviews and PMs). Also, Weapons? (try to not be too specific as I won't likely look up specific weapons from animes or shows I have not seen).**

**Also, people who don't want a new story simply don't follow or review ok? If I get bored with my current stories, I wont update anything at all.**


	2. Birth

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted October 15 2019(Friday)

**AN1: I Have NOT selected what his Semblance or Weapon is yet but I do appreciate all the suggestions in the first chapter. But could everyone stop asking for SPECIFIC stuff? I read all the reviews and almost all the suggestions are from things I have not seen or played before... (I am not selecting something I have to look up ok?) I will pick something in the end.**

**This one is STILL NOT high priority (so expect infrequent updates) but I am kinda stuck on my other stories so I chose this to work on).**

**I MIGHT skip right to canon start (with flashbacks) or do random timeskips. I am not sure yet as I know I needed this chapter but the other ones before canon I am not sure of yet.**

Chapter 2 Birth

Summer Rose had been throwing up recently much to her confusion and Taiyang's concern and been getting moodier. Tai demanded she go see a doctor when she started to consistently having sickness in the morning having a suspicion it was like with Raven.

Summer agreed going to a local doctor on the Island of Patch where she explained her symptoms to the doctor.

"Ms. Rose." The Doctor asked politely noticing Summer cringe silently at the title. "When was the last time you and Mr. Xiao Long had unprotected sex?" The Doctor asked as it was common knowledge that the two former teammates were an item despite not being officially married.

Summer blushed but also was secretly sad. Since raven left without notice Tai was unable to get a formal divorce from his first wife making Summer at best his girlfriend/lover. This caused some bitterness and annoyance as she would always be known as 'Ms. Rose'.

"Um about 2 months ago Tai and I were abit rambunctious and forget to use protection." Summer admitted as the doctor merely nodded her head expectantly.

"I thought as much." Doctor Mikoto (just an OC not connected to the Naruto-universe) said checking her chart.

"Doctor why I am having these symptoms?" Summer asked nervously but to her surprise Mikoto smiled at her.

"Congratulations are in order Summer." Mikoto told her warmly as she gasped Summer's hand.

"I am pregnant?" Summer asked with wide eyes as she connected the dots holding her free hand to her stomach.

"Yes. It looks like twins but it is too early to tell you the genders." Mikoto confirmed as Summer took a moment before she hugged Mikoto tightly forgetting about formality.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Summer squealed as tears of joy ran down her face. She had decided from day one when Yang was without a mother, she would raise her with Tai but now their family would be even more complete.

"Uh yes. Your Welcome." Mikoto said awkwardly patting the overly happy huntress on the back. She was happy that Summer was happy about this discovery despite being a surprise it looked like Summer did not think it was a mistake. "Everything looks perfectly healthy just make sure you not do any strenuous activities and stick to a diet that your body feels is right." Mikoto told her as Summer nodded happily.

"I have to tell Tai right away!" Summer squealed as she sprinted back home while Mikoto sweatdropped.

"Well there goes the whole taking it easy thing huh?" Mikoto said drily to herself. She chuckled to herself as she looked at the charts. "Hmm having twins might be a good sign from the God of Light." Mikoto muttered before laughing at how ludicrous it sounded.

"Tai I am home!" Summer happy yelling as she burst through the door several minutes later. Tai greeted her with a smile and kiss as he walked into the living room.

"Quiet dear. I just got Yang to take her nap and we don't want her cranky now do we?" Tai said gently as Summer quieted down but with a huge grin on her face. "How was the doctor visit Summer?" Tai asked with concern as Summer looked at him directly in the face.

"Tai, I am pregnant with twins." Summer told her lover waiting for his reaction. Tai looked stunned for a minute before a huge grin appeared on his face as he hugged Summer tightly.

"I am going to be father of 3!" Tai chanted happily as he kissed his lover with pure love. Tai than put his hand on her stomach smiling as Summer smiled down at him.

"I know! Yang is going to be a big sister and our children will grow up happy and content!" Summer declared as she watched Tai start doing baby talk to her stomach. "Tai! It is too early to talk to my stomach like that!" Summer chastised in embarrassment but she did gently rub her stomach lovingly.

"I can't help it Sum! Our children are growing inside of you this very minute and I could not be happier!" Tai defended himself as he kept looking at Summer like it was the best day of his life.

"Ooh! We gotta tell Qrow we are having a little prince and princess joining us soon!" Summer gushed as Tai nodded picking up his scroll.

He was about to call Qrow before he realized something. "Hey wait. It is too early to tell the genders so how are you sure it will be a boy and girl?" Tai asked as Summer looked serious.

"I am their mother so I know." Summer claimed with full determination. Tai looked startled at her resolve before he smiled.

"I am their father so I swear I will always protect them no matter what." Tai promised as they smiled at each other.

"Qrow it's me Tai." Tai called Qrow.

"Hey Tai! How are Summer and Yang doing?" Qrows jovial tone could be heard from the Scroll.

"Everyone is doing fine but could you come home right away? We got some news." Tai asked urgently.

"…." After a few seconds Qrow in a much more serious tone could be heard "Got it. I will be there in a few minutes." Before the screen went blank on the Scroll.

Tai and Summer nodded to each other before they opened a window in the living room knowing their teammate would come in Crow form to save time. They held hands as they waited and sure enough a black crow flew through the window. It cawed at them before it flew down and Qrow appeared with a smile.

instinctively all three of them looked around to see if anything was broken or weakened in the house but to their pleasant surprise everything was in the same shape as before.

"What is the urgent news? Was somebody hurt?" Qrow asked with concern only to be surprised when Summer beamed at him.

"Just the opposite. You are going to be an uncle to 2 more kids Qrow." Summer revealed as she wrapped Qrow in a tight hug.

Qrow blinked his eyes before he hugged Summer back. "Congratulations you two. Summer you seem so happy." Qrow told them with a huge smile.

Summer pulled back and told him "Thank you! I just found out today and we both knew you had to eb the first person we told!".

Tai shrugged his shoulder and said in good humour "I know it will be more work with twins but I am sure we can handle it."

Qrow smiled before asking "So were you trying to have more kids or?" Summer and Tai blushed making him grin.

"Well I mean two months ago we kinda forgot to you know… but we don't regret it for one second!" Tai said passionally as Qrow nodded his head.

"Our little boy and girl will make our family even more complete than before!" Summer said as Qrow gave him a confused look.

"Uh Summer. 2 months is not long enough for doctors to tell the genders for babies." Qrow told her as she shook her head rubbing her stomach.

"I know for sure in my heart that a little boy and a little girl will be joining us." Summer told Qrow with absolute confidence. Qrow looked at Tai who shrugged.

"Alright if you say so." Qrow said giving up as Summer grinned. "So looks like you two will be busy for the next couple of months huh?" Qrow asked looking around.

"No the three of us." Summer insisted as Qrow widened his eyes. "You are family too Qrow and they need to know their uncle." Summer told him as Qrow bit his lip and looked away.

"You know I can't stay around here for too long. My Semblance will bring you, the kids, everyone bad luck the longer I stick around." Qrow told her gently with bitterness clear in his voice. To his surprise nether Summer or Tai looked concerned more sympathetic.

"Hey. When you got here nothing broke so it must mean a sign nothing is going to happen." Tai told him as Qrow who looked away with tears down his face. He always considered his team to be the only true family he had but with his semblance he constantly had to stay away from them. Now Tai and Summer were going to have more kids and were trusting him around them despite his bad luck affecting them. He sniffed for abit only to feel Summer hug his back.

"We trust you and you can trust us too." Summer told him gently as he numbly nodded his head.

"Ok I guess I can be part of your little adventure." Qrow said softly as Yangs baby cries could be heard.

"Shoot looks like Yang needs one of us to get her." Tai said as eh prepared to tend his daughter only for Summer to shake her head.

"No, I can do it. Catch up for me while Yang has her mama to take care of her." Summer told the men as she walked off before they could argue.

"I still can't win an argument with her to save my life." Tai remarked with a laugh as both of them sat down on the couch.

"So how are you with all this?" Qrow asked Tai who looked thoughtful.

"Well I will admit seeing some of the same signs as before but like with her I did not plan of getting kids. I love them truly though." Tai admitted as Qrow looked away at the mention of her. "Any word of her recently?" Tai asked desperately as Qrow sighed.

"I know my sister has gone back to that tribe but their current location is unknown right now." Qrow told him as he gripped his hand in slight anger. He hated his sister had chosen a tribe of murders, thieves and rapists over him. She had also chosen them over Tai and her own daughter.

"I see." Tai said as he looked pained at the mention of his wife. He loved Summer truly with all his ehart but he still had some lingering feelings for his wife.

"Is Summer still mad that you are still legally married to Raven?" Qrow asked quietly as Tai gave a tired smile.

"She knows it not my fault that Raven walked off me during the night but she is still hurt we can't be married right now." Tai acknowledged with some shame. "Although she is still more mad that Yang was left behind without even a note." Tai said with a chuckle as Qrow smiled sadly back. They both knew if she wanted to visit, she could have with her semblance but the simply fact she kept her distance said it all.

"Look I get it. You can't help having feelings for my sister and I am sure she can't bury all those feelings either but pining over her will only make you miserable. Take my advice live the life you have now with Summer and your kids and be happy." Qrow told him seriously as Tai smiled.

"Thanks, Qrow you are a great bro and I am sure even better uncle." Tai told him as he rubbed her head in embarrassment.

Little did they know Summer heard their entire conversations but chose to keep it herself. She made a show of entering with little Yang safely in her arms.

"You are going to be a big sister Yang. Did you like that?" Summer cooed to the blond infant who looked up and reached with her pudgy hands.

"Bababa!" Yang babbled happily as she touched Summers cheeks with her tiny hands. This sight got happy smiles from the men as Summer played with her stepdaughter like she was her own.

"Tai tomorrow we need to start getting all the baby supplies and rooms made! Qrow you need to move your stuff here!" Summer told the men sternly as the Qrow and Tai just chuckled. Yang added her two cents by giigling making the entire house full of laughter.

The next several months were both stressful and fun for the family. True to Summer word Tai and her had gradually transformed the house back into a baby proofed home. They decided to have both of cribs in one room so it would be easier to keep an eye on both babies. Tai and Qrow quickly started to see Summer go through food cravings and mood swings. Luckly for them Summer mood swings were mostly either incredible happy or sad rather than angry.

Tai had remembered Raven's mood swings to mostly be angry and violent with times of overly loving. Summer was more prone to bursts of being over worried.

When Summer finally got the results for the genders of the babies she was happy and made sure to gloat about being right many times.

"Summer that paint colour does not go well with the room." Tai told her as she simply smirked.

"Who guessed my babies' genders before the doctor? Oh yeah it was me!" Summer gloated as Tai sighed.

"Yes dear." Tai relented going with Summer's preferred choice of paint.

"Summer, you should not eat ramen right now. It is not healthy at all." Qrow remarked as Summer glared at him.

"Who said I would not be able to know my babies' genders? Oh yeah it was you!" Summer told him smugly as Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever if you want to eat ramen go ahead." Qrow told her as she slurped the rest of the bowl happily.

It was about 1 month before the due date and the family finally decided to pick out names for the boy and girl.

"Hmm for a girl." Qrow said as he watched Tai and Summer argue.

"How about Zoe?"

"Veto."

"How about Sarah?"

"Veto."

"Erica?" Tai suggested as Summer shook her head.

"Veto." Summer told him flatly.

"Love you can't just veto everything!" Tai told her frustratedly.

"I won't if you pick something that feels right!" Summer told him as Tai sighed.

"How about this? Ruby?" Tai asked hopefully as Summer looked thoughtful.

"Ruby Rose. I like it." Summer said with a smile as Qrow smirked at Tai's expression.

"No, I meant Ruby Xiao Long." Tai told her recoiling at the glare sent at him.

"If I can't have your last name my kids get to keep mine!" Summer told him stubbornly as Tai looked at him for help.

"Look Tai Ruby Xiao Long just doesn't work. Ruby Rose does." Qrow offered grinning at the smile sent by Summer and the annoyed look from Tai.

"Fine! Ruby Rose it is. I know when I am beat." Tai sighed before he murmured "I guess Yang Xiao Long is good enough."

"Ok now that is settled. How about the boys name?" Qrow asked as Tai looked expectantly at Summer for a suggestion.

Summer looked hard and long for a minute before she said softly "Naruto. Naruto Rose." This got raised eyebrow from Qrow and Tai.

"Naruto? What an odd name." Qrow remarked as Summer rubbed her much bigger stomach gently.

"In some ancient languages Naruto means 'Maelstrom' and I have a feeling he will be a trouble maker." Summer told him as Tai snickered.

"It also means the Fishcake ramen topping which I guess makes sense as you know." Tai chuckled although he recoiled in fear when Summer glared at him.

"Did you say something love?" Summer asked him darkly as he whimpered.

"Nothing dear. Naruto Rose sounds lovely!" Tai told her as she beamed at him.

"Whipped." Qrow murmured luckily quiet enough nobody heard. He noticed ever since that day he decided to live with Tai and Summer his semblance it not once affected anything around him. He found it still affected Grimm that tried to attack him but refused to activate when he was around Summer.

'Why is that? Before I could not control it no matter what I did but now it seems almost passive? Is it Summer or maybe her babies?' Qrow mused as Yang crawled around unaware of the adults around her.

Roughly a month later Summer was at the obstetrician with Taiyang holding her hand for comfort. Qrow was waiting patiently outside in the waiting room hearing his pseudo sister yelling in pain. Yang was quietly in his arms as she was confused on where her parents were.

"AAAHHH TAI I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Summer swore as she had another painful push.

"You are doing great honey." Tai said trying to soothe her despite his broken hand. The obstetrician had little pity for him as she was focused on helping Summer give birth.

"I see the head. One final push Summer!" The obstetrician urged as Summer screamed.

"AARHH!" Summer screamed as she pushed allowing her baby girl to be born.

"Congratulations! Baby one is born!" The obstetrician said warmly as she handed baby Ruby to her assistant who started to wipe her clean. "Now the second is coming so get ready Summer."

"I SWEAR AFTER THIS YOU ARE GETTING STERALIZED SO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Summer screamed as Tai just smiled encouragingly at her.

Summer used all her remaining strength to push Naruto out in two solid bursts as she collapsed completely exhausted.

"Congratulations! Both babies are born!" The obstetrician said warmly as she cleaned up Naruto who like Ruby was screaming his little lungs out.

"You did it. We have our children now." Tai said with tears as he looked at Summer who smiled tiredly.

"Let me hold them." Summer pleaded as both of her screaming babies were put in her arms. "Hi little ones I am your mama." She told them as they stopped crying when she spoke to them. Ruby silver eyes shone while Naruto's blue eyes sparkled. Naruto instantly squirmed until Summer readjusted him so he was touching his twin while Ruby looked happier.

"They look so perfect." Tai said with pride as he gently put one arm around Summer and gazed at his children.

"I will let you get acquainted and let Qrow in now." The obstetrician told them as they briefly smiled at her. She walked out and told Qrow it was ok for him to enter.

"You guys did it. Yang meet your brother and sister." Qrow said happily as he walked in. Yang started to looked wide eyed at the new babies while Qrow and Tai chatted.

"Brudda? Sisda?" Yang said with amazement as the adults smiled at the young infant getting to know her siblings.

Summer looked down at Naruto who looked at her innocently. She almost gasped as she saw Naruto blue eyes become silver like her own when she looked at him only for them to return blue the next instant. 'Did Naruto have silver eyes for a second like me? That should be impossible for them to change colour. It must be a trick of the light.' She thought to herself before he heard Qrow's and Tai's concerned voices.

"Summer are you ok?" Qrow asked.

"You zoned out there for a minute." Tai said with concern as she blinked and smiled.

"Its nothing I am just marvelling how our children look like us. Ruby looks like a mini me whle Naruto looks more like you Tai." Summer said as Tai beamed at her.

Ruby Rose had a tiny tuff of black hair with silver eyes while Naruto Rose had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I love them so much. This feels like a perfect day." Tai said as he gazed at his children who were looking around. "Let me get Naruto for you so you can have some rest ok dear?" Tai asked as Summer nodded her head gratefully.

However, the adults quickly learned this was a mistake. As soon as Tai took Naruto away from Ruby both babies screamed bloody murder while Yang whimpered and covered her ears in pain.

"Ok not going to separate them!" Tai relented as he put Naruto back to Summer who held him to his sister. As soon as they were close again, they stopped crying and just held each other making everyone smile at the sight.

"Ok well I guess it would be best if we put them in the same crib, right?" Qrow joked as Summer and Tai smiled at him. Yang rubbed her ears before she stared at her new siblings with amazement.

"Naruto, Ruby welcome to the world my beautiful babies." Summer said in exhaustion as the babies just closed their eyes and slept in their mother's safe embrace.

**AN: Yeah ok so I gave some hints on future plot points like Naruto's silver eyes, Qrows semblance not acting up and why Naruto and Ruby seem clingy.**

**Hope people enjoy and review (and not just what you want Naruto to have in the future). ALSO please stop reviewing on different stories "Please update…" (it ticks me off reading a Rose review about reading the Fox scroll for example). If you are going to review like that please at least review on the correct story ok?**


	3. Naruto Rose and Ruby Rose

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted November 1/2019(Friday)

**AN1: Yeah I know I am slowing down. It doesn't look like any of my stories will get consistent updates right now as it is hard to keep to a schedule… I decided not to do a lot of 'past' chatpers and just allude to the past through hints (it seems more like RWBY style plus I have pretty good idea what his past is so a lot of chapters would not be needed)**

**Fighting scenes are harder to write for me. So I used a lot from the first episode.**

**BY the way I have decided by the time I have written this chapter what his semblance is. I know it will piss most people off as I got A LOT of suggestions (mostly from amines and games I HAVEN'T played or seen!). This is MY Story and I chose a path I thought worked.**

Chapter 3 Naruto Rose and Ruby Rose

_15 years later_

Naruto Rose along with his twin Ruby Rose were now 15 years old and still had 2 years of studying to do at the Signal Academy on the small island of Patch. Naruto skills and grades astounded his teachers including his dad Taiyang and step uncle Qrow. His grades itself made him a candidate for early graduation to a Full Time Huntsman School like Beacon but he refused several times. Naruto refused to graduate early if it meant he had to leave his twin behind. He was offered by Qrow to skip his final years at Signal and go to Beacon like Yang was this year. Naruto venously denied the offer which made Ruby unbelievably happy of having her twin stay with her. Yang was also very happy about her brother but a bit disappointed her 'adorable brother' would not attending her first year with her.

Despite Summers request for her children not be huntsman or huntresses eventually all 3 of his children decided they wanted to help the world become a better place after her death several years ago. This left Qrow and Tai to raise the 3 kids on their own but they did manage after some time. Naruto was about 9 at that time so he grieved along with his sisters for many weeks not understanding why their mother was taken from them.

Naruto Rose had regained his memories as Naruto Uzumaki several years ago about a year after is mother death when Yang was determined to find the mother who left her behind. This led to a Grimm Attack on the three defenceless children until Qrow found them shortly afterward with 10 dead Grimm and Naruto with his aura unlocked. This was the day his past found him as he used his new powers to defend his sisters who had lost consciousness out of fear. Naruto surge of power reawakened his past memories along with his mission which he told the truth to Qrow about everything. Even with his memories returned Naruto's overall personality had not changed very much although he was regarded as a genius in school due to trying very hard to maintain his grades. He did not push his siblings very much who he loved more than anything else in the world.

Currently Naruto Rose was in a small shop in Vale called From Dust to Dawn since his older Twin insisted, she needed some ammo and wanted to check out the newest addition of 'Weapons Monthly' so he went along with her. Despite being the younger twin by several minutes he was fairly tall for his age.

Naruto had pale skin with light blue eyes and choppy blonde hair with red on the tips. He wore a black hood and black pants with a red cape to complete the set. He personally thought the cloak was abit much but his twin insisted they have something to match so he saw no reason to change. He opted for black sneakers for his quick movements. Naruto was considered rather muscular and his sisters tod him he was quite attractive which he did not find odd his sisters would comment on him like that.

Ruby Rose his proud older twin by a few minutes was abit shorter than he was by half a head but they had similar looks regardless. She shared the same pale skin he had along with red tips on her hair but hers was black instead. Her silver eyes shone happily as she listened to a soundtrack using earphones. She also was looking at the newest issue of Weapons Monthly a magazine that showed the popular weapons of the Kingdoms and tips for creating your own. She was wearing a black mini dress that ended at her thighs which she described as a 'combat dress' despite her brother dry remarks that it was too short. She added black thigh length stocking that were somewhat see through so people could not see up her skirt in combat. She also wore a matching red cape and black combat boots. Naruto and Ruby were quite close to the point they held no shame in changing in front of each other so he knew his twin had C-cups which for her age were rather impressive not that you would notice them at first glance.

"Hey listen to this." Ruby told Naruto who had grabbed several candies in his basket. Both of them loved sweets although Naruto forced her to restrict it only a bit per day since he knew that too many sweets was bad for their bodies. Naruto came over and put his head against her as she stretched the Earphones so one of the earmuffs was on each of their ears. 'This is the Day' was blasting in their eyes as Naruto and Ruby hummed happily. Naruto pointed to several sweets as Ruby's eyes glistened but he gave her a look saying 'one' making her pout. She had gotten so greedy for sweets to the point where Naruto restricted almost like teaching their dog how to do tricks.

Naruto and Ruby were distracted by the music they did not notice anything amiss until somebody tapped Ruby impatiently on the shoulder making them turn around.

"Huh did you think he is talking to us?" Ruby asked cluelessly as they turned around to see a few guys holding guns while one man in a white suit and hat was holding a box filled with dust.

"I dunno. Maybe he is talking to the dust." Naruto said with a smirk as the robber got annoyed.

"Listen hear you brats put your hands up right now!" One robber yelled as Naruto and Ruby looked at each other before putting their hands up in the air. "Good! Now no funny business and we can be on out way." The Robber said as Naruto and Ruby shared a quick look as they both smiled.

"Is this a Robbery?" Rub asked playing dumb as the Robber got more annoyed at the questions.

"Yes! Now shut up!" The Robber said pointing his gun at Ruby threateningly.

"Sure, no problems." Naruto said cheerfully before he sent a kick to the robber who went flying through the window.

The guy holding the box was known as Roman Torchwick who sighed when eh saw one of his henchmen go flying through the window. "What do I have to do to get some decent help around here. Kill them! They are just kids." Roman said in annoyance as his 3 of his men rushed towards the Rose twins.

Naruto gave a grin as he jumped forward landing a punch on of them before they could react while the others prepared to shoot him, he ducked and grabbed Ruby's hand. He launched her at them sending all of through the window as he jumped after them. Roman looked on in annoyance as his men got up and glared at Ruby who was now joined by Naruto on the streets.

Ruby had transformed her weapon which was in a compact form on her hip into a full Scythe in her hands while Naruto just smirked not wielding a weapon but had his fists ready.

"Ok. Well please get rid them so we can go." Roman said impatiently as he carried the box full of dust in one hand.

The 4 men surrounded the twins who looked at each and nodded. Ruby out her Scythe into the road and when one of the men tried to slash her with a red blade she used her impressive reflexes to leap up off the ground with one hand on the handle of her scythe before using the same momentum to twirl around and kick her robber in the face sending him into a building.

Meanwhile Naruto had three of the remaining robbers try to gang up on him. One tried shooting him from a distance which he easily avoided by stepping back a few feet while the other two tried rushing him. They both tried to slash at him with red blades until Naruto grabbed their wrists and leapt upwards successfully making them stumble. Before they could get their bearings, he planted a foot into each of their faces making them get tumble into the cement.

The last robber decided to keep his distance and kept to keep shooting Naruto forcing him to keep leaping back. Ruby turned to her twin and seeing him unable to get footing she threw her Scythe at the Robber who managed to avoid the thrown weapon by ducking. Naruto vanished and appeared behind the robber and caught the Scythe in one hand. He swung it with the same mastery as his twin knocking out the last robber who was unable to read his movements.

He threw the scythe back to Ruby who caught it one handed as he appeared next to her in a burst of speed as they turned to Roman who looked annoyed.

"Ok Red." Roman started and rolled his eyes when both Naruto and Ruby looked at each other pointing to their hair. Both of them had red in the tips of their hair. Roman took out his cigar out of his mouth before crushing it on the ground using his cane. "I can see it has been fun but I must be going now." Roman declared pointing his cane at the twins. It revealed a scope as he launched a red flare like blast at them.

Ruby quickly used her semblance to speed away a foot while Naruto jumped several times to get out of the range of the blast. They both looked back to see Roman gone before he spotted Roman behind them climbing a fire escape to the building behind them.

"Hey you ok us going after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeeper who nodded frantically. Ruby pointed her Scythe down and shot into the ground using the recoil to launch herself up tot the roof. Naruto meanwhile ran up the building using his speed and jumped halfway to reach the top of the roof.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled as Roman stopped running seeing as he was at the edge of the roof.

"Persistent." Roman mumbled not turning back as Naruto prepared to clock his teeth in until they heard the sound of an engine. A moment later they saw a Bullhead which Roman eagerly jumped into.

"End of the line Reds!" Roman taunted as he threw a small red Fire Crystal at Ruby's feet to her confusion. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Roman point his cane at the crystal. Naruto ran and pushed Ruby out of the way right as a blast from Roman collided with the dust crystal and caused an explosion.

Roman laughed in triumph until he saw the some clear revealing a woman had blocked the explosion using a barrier. Naruto also took a quick look at his saviour and saw she was a middle-aged woman with very light blonde hair in a bun along with bright green eyes. Naruto noticed her teal green earrings matching her pendant on her neck long with her glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

Naruto hardly considered himself a pervert despite knowing his sister's measurements and watching them change at home but even he admitted that this mysterious huntress was quite a looker with at least D-cup breasts like his sister although it was hard for him to gauge an exact size due to her top.

She held a black riding crop in front of her defensively as she glared at the Bullhead. Naruto took a moment before he realised this was the legendary huntress Glynda Goodwitch while his sister rushed back to him in worry. Naruto saw out the corner of his eyes Ruby's eyes turn bright in awe while he could not help but feel respect boiling inside of him.

Glynda waved her riding crop sending a barrage of violet beams at the Bullhead making it shake from the impact. Roman wobbled inside the Bullhead as he turned to his associate and said "We got a Huntress." Roman quickly took the control over from the woman who walked over to the opening of the Bullhead.

Glynda focused before she waved again causing a Thundercloud to appear above the Bullhead before it started nailing countless ice shards into the Bullhead. This caused it tumble even more especially when several shards went into the Bullhead.

A woman whose face was obscured in shadows wearing a red dress that ended at her thighs and black heels stepped forward making Glynda glare at her. She summoned a wave of fire that she launched at Glynda. Glynda put up a barrier but the fire split around her onto the roof almost like it was lava. The woman raised her hand up and used the leftover lava underneath Glynda to launch a massive fire wall as Glynda backflipped to avoid it while Naruto and Rose jumped further away.

Glynda used part of the damaged roof along with the wave of fire to create a purple wave which she launched back at the Bullhead. The mystery woman quickly launched several blasts of fire at the wave but it was not enough to stop it which curved around to hit the Bullhead from the side.

Naruto quickly analyzed the fight critically noticing the use of dust from Glynda and what appeared to be a semblance from the woman in the Bullhead. He was impressed at how powerful the Huntress and her opponent were while Ruby was just in awe of the fight in front of her.

Glynda pointed the fingers forward casing the wave to separate into 3 parts intending to overwhelm the Bullhead until the mystery woman pushed her hands forward. This caused a wave of fire to spread out away from her and the Bullhead in a circular wave destroying Glynda wave completely.

Ruby decided to try and help changing her scythe into a sniper and firing continuous bullets at the Bullhead. The woman merely waved her hands blocking the shots as if there was an invisible wall in front of her hands. She gathered fire into her hand again and launched a massive fireball at the roof easily bigger than the size of the roof. Roman took this opportunity to change the Bullhead into jet mode and fly away before they could be caught.

Glynda was ready to stop the fireball using her powers but to her surprise the Fireball stopped in midair and detonated prematurely as she looked back to see Naruto with a raised palm staring at where the Bullhead was.

As Naruto looked back to see if Ruby was safe, he saw Ruby looking at Glynda in awe "You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?" Ruby squealed putting her hands together in a plea.

Naruto sighed and said "Not the time Ruby." They were soon arrested by Glynda and taken to the Vale police department where they sat in an interrogation room with their chairs next to each other in a dimly lit room.

Glynda paced around the room as Ruby looked down in shame while Naruto looked bored. "I hope you both understand your actions will not be taken lightly children. Your actions put yourself and others in danger." Glynda said sternly as Naruto looked straight in her eyes refusing to be intimated.

Ruby insisted "they started it!" as Glynda looked up from her scroll.

"If it were up to me both of you would be sent home with a pat on the back." Glynda started as Ruby looked up happily while Naruto still looked defiant. "AND a slap on the wrist!" She finished sternly as Ruby whimpered. Glynda used her Riding Crop and hit the table to prove her point making Ruby flinched in terror. Naruto resisted growling and fighting knowing there was no real harm coming to his sister.

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you both." Glynda added with a sigh as she stepped aside while Ruby had a look of curiosity on her face. Naruto kept his face neutral as a white-haired middle-aged man with glasses came in with a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug of what appeared to be coffee in another.

"Ruby Rose." The man announced as he leaned in and stared directly into Ruby innocent eyes. "You have silver eyes." The man said with a hint of curiosity as Ruby looked confused.

"Um.." Ruby said awkwardly as Naruto had a sneaky suspicious on why the man had an interest in Ruby's eyes based on what his uncle told him.

The man turned to Naruto with a curious look as well and commented "Naruto Rose your blue eyes are so focused and seem like you want to fight."

Naruto looked him directly in the eyes and said "I want to protect my sisters with everything I have.". This eased Ruby worries abit as she smiled while the man and Glynda raised an eyebrow at his blunt answer.

The man gestured to Glynda's scroll which showed a recording of the fight just a few minutes ago. "Where did you both learn to fight like that?" The man asked sharply.

"Signal Academy." Naruto and Ruby said at the same time.

The man raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he asked skeptically "Signal Academy taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons around and your brother to fight so efficiently without a weapon?".

Naruto decided to answer for Ruby "There is one teacher in particular who taught us how to fight like that."

"I see." The man said as he put the table of cookies in front of Ruby.

Ruby looked at Naruto expectedly and he nodded as she took one cookie hesitantly. She slowly put in her mouth before another went into her mouth and another until all but one was eaten by her. To the surprise of both teachers Ruby bit part way into the last cookie and turned to Naruto who put his lips on hers to bite the cookie in half so they both ate the last cookie together. They split apart without even a moment of weirdness suggesting this was a common thing between them.

"Its just I only know one dusty old crow who can wield a Scythe tot hat level." The man commented as both the twins swallowed the last cookie at the same time.

"Qrow Branswen." Naruto said quietly.

"He's our uncle!" Ruby added excitedly as the man eyes widened for a second before a smile took over.

"He is one of our teachers at Signal. We were complete garbage~" Ruby began before Naruto gave her a dry look. "Ok I was complete garbage before he trained us." Ruby amended as the man gave an expectant look at Naruto.

"And you? How did you get so skilled?" He asked calmly.

"I sparred with dad and him after school every day to hone my skills." Naruto said vaguely as the man nodded.

"I see. Now what is an adorable young girl and handsome young man doing in a school meant to train huntsmen and huntresses?" The man asked with deep curiosity.

"I want to become a huntress to help people." Ruby answered confidently.

"I want to help my sisters achieve their goals and I want to stop the evils of this world." Naruto answered as the man eyes widened for a moment due to Naruto's answer.

"We only have two more years of Signal before we can apply for Beacon! I mean my sister is already applying this year and I wanted to join her but I am still training hehe." Ruby rambled as Naruto watched the man's reactions carefully as he sipped coffee.

"You realize being a huntress and huntsman is no laughing matter." Glynda said sternly making Ruby quiet down in embarrassment.

"I well aware it is not a walk in the park but there would be no real jobs if we just wanted the easy ones." Naruto retorted as the man smiled at Naruto's cheek while even Glynda looked a bit impressed. Ruby beamed at her twin.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked looking at Ruby.

"You are Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ruby answered as Ozpin nodded his head.

Naruto looked at Ozpin carefully aware this was Ozma current reincarnation and the one the God fo Light told him about.

"Hello pleasure to meet you Ruby Rose and Naruto Rose." Ozpin said kindly.

"Hi!" Ruby responded back happily.

"Hello Professor Ozpin." Naruto added with a smile.

"Would you like to go to Beacon?" Ozpin asked as Ruby eyes sparkled.

"More than anything!" Ruby said with absolute confidence "But only if Naruto goes." She added as Naruto looked at Ozpin carefully.

Ozpin looked at Glynda who sighed. "Very well. I welcome you both to Beacon." Ozpin said smiling when Ruby started squealing and hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto had a smirk on his face as if he expected this outcome.

"However, I noticed based on Mr. Rose's test scores on teacher evaluations he could have joined a huntsman school after only half a year at Signal." Ozpin noted as Ruby let go of Naruto and went back to her chair while Naruto looked flatly at the professors. "My notes even say several of your teachers recommended him skip ahead instead of staying. Your test scores themselves are the highest recorded at Signal ever Mr. Rose. Would you like to explain this?" Ozpin asked diplomatically while Glynda had a look of disbelief at the idea a 15 let alone 14-year-old boy could have such high grades.

"I will tell you what I told those professors. I don't care what my scores say I will not go to any school unless Ruby is with me and that is non-negotiable." Naruto said with a determined look on his face as Ruby had a huge smile on her face knowing he stayed at Signal for her sake.

"Very well. I guess it only makes sense to accept you both to Beacon. Please say hello to you sister for me, won't you?" Ozpin requested as he left with a wave. Glynda also left right afterward p his heel after giving the children a nod.

After a minute Ruby grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the police station chattering happily about being accepted to go to Beacon. She quickly noticed as they walked back to harbour connecting Vale to Patch Naruto seemed almost unsurprised.

"Naruto! Why are you not surprised? Don't tell me you figured this was going to happen!" Ruby asked dramatically pitching Naruto's cheeks in annoyance. She refused to stop till Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush and get flustered. Naruto chuckled and smiled at how adorable his sister was.

"If we were in trouble there would eb police in that room not Professor Goodwitch or Professor Ozpin. The fact they asked where we were taught meant they wanted to see if we wanted to go to their school." Naruto informed Ruby who eyes widened in realization.

"That makes sense! Oh I can't wait to tell dad and Yang!" Ruby said happily as Naruto smirked.

"Yang will be super happy. Dad won't be so much." Naruto remarked as both of them dreaded telling their dad about their early acceptance. Despite his grades Naruto knew while most of the professors thought he was more than qualified to go to a Huntsman school early his Dad was not one of them/ He would eb even less pleased when it turned out Ruby was invited to.

"That's for dad to complain about! Come on let's go back to our bed soon! I am so tired!" Ruby said as Naruto chucked at his loving sister.

"Yang will be pretty jealous that we got to meet Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch in person before she did. We even got to see Professor Goodwitch in action." Naruto commented as Ruby and him both shared shit eating grins imagining the Jealous face of their older sister.

Naruto thought to himself 'Oh well after getting yelled by dad I think Ruby and I deserve a bath as we both stink and we deserve something for having an overprotective dad.' They soon arrived on the ferry to return home ready for yelling that was soon going to happen.

**AN2: I know people WON'T be happy with the semblance I chose for Naruto (he will use it in the forest) but its MY Story remember! I can do what I please!**

**You can kinda get what kind of twins Naruto and Ruby are based on this chapter. His relationship with Yang will be explored next chapter (when I write it)**

**REMEMBER these are NOT pre-written chapters (none of my stories are) I write a chapter and post them basically right afterwards when I have time and effort to do so.**

**Naruto has weapons he just didn't use any this chapter. He can fight fast like Ruby and fight hard like Yang (this is not his semblance by the way. Just part of his training).**


	4. Naruto and Ruby are What!

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted November 22/2019(Friday)

**AN1: Kinda a mini chapter to show off Yang and actually have a conversation about going to Beacon.**

**Also, Happy Frozen 2 day! Watched it in theatres! Anyone watch it? PM it! Or anything about Disney or Disney+! Please chat!**

Chapter 4 Naruto and Ruby are What?!

Ruby was biting her lip in nervousness at the thought of facing theory father and telling them their little adventure and decision.

However, Ruby had an alternate plan. "How about this? We DON'T tell dad and just tell Yang? We sneak out and by the time it he hears about it we will be enrolled and there will be nothing he can do!" Ruby suggested brightly only for her smile to drop when her brother gave her a dry look.

"I am sure Dad would LOVE it if we didn't tell him we got accepted to Beacon. He would MUCH rather hear it from a teacher than his own kids. There is NO way he would feel betrayed and mad we didn't trust him enough to tell him about a big life decision." Naruto said sarcastically and eye roll. Despite Ruby not having the social expertise on sarcasm even she could tell Naruto thought her idea was dumb.

Seeing Ruby head down made him feel bad as he could tell she honestly wanted to avoid telling their dad. Naruto sighed before he wrapped her in a hug as they stood a short distance from the house. Ruby leaned in as he rubbed her forehead softly.

"It will be ok Ruby. I know mom would not want us to follow her path but dad will get it we can't grow unless he lets us leave the nest." Naruto told her comfortingly as Ruby slowly nodded her head as they pulled apart and walked to the door.

Naruto knocked on the door and, in a few seconds, Tai opened the door with a relieved smile.

"Naruto! Ruby! Thank the Gods you are home! You should've called if you were going to be late!" Tai scolded the young adults after rushing them inside and checking out the door for Grim or if they were being followed.

"Sheesh Dad we were gone for maybe two extra hours later than usual. No need to have a heart attack." Naruto told his father drily as Ruby grinned at the annoyed expression on Tai's face.

"Well excuse me for caring." Tai retorted as Ruby giggled knowing their father would never stop caring. Meanwhile Naruto took a breath having decided he would be the one to tell Tai the news.

"Naruto why so serious? Did Ruby eat too many sweets again?" Tai asked as Ruby huffed in annoyance.

"Dad there is something I need to tell you." Naruto said seriously as Tai gulped but took it the wrong way.

"Oh god. Please no! You had unprotected sex with a girl and you think you got her pregnant?" Tai yelled as Naruto and Ruby blinked in surprise. "I knew this would happen. I did not give you the talk thoroughly enough and not it has come back to bite us in the ass. I am not old enough to have grandchildren!" Tai whined as Ruby and Naruto shared awkward looks.

The talk with their father was NOT fun especially as Tai thought it was a good idea to tell them at the same time since they were twins. While Ruby's innocent mind was blown Naruto did not enjoy having the talk especially as he retained his former life's memories. It was awkward enough having to try to explain it to his own children Boruto and Hima but to his current father awkwardly try to slide around the subject was more details than he wanted to hear. Naruto did not remember himself trying so hard with his own kids and he certainly did not use puppets to show the basics of sex.

Naruto and Ruby let Tai spend a few minutes on the ground crying and praying to their deceased mother about how he failed their children. Naruto decided enough was enough when Tai promised he would take extra work to pay for the baby even if he wasn't sure in his mind if Naruto even had a kid.

"Dad! I did not have sex." Naruto told Tai firmly as Tai looked up and wept tears of joy. Tai quickly stood up and let off a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the Gods. Now what was you had to tell me?" Tai asked with a smile as Naruto and Ruby shared a look.

"Dad Ruby and I are going to Beacon this year with Yang." Naruto said bluntly. Naruto and Ruby put their hands on their ears as they waited for their dad to react.

Tai smile slowly drifted off his face as a look of horror replaced it. "What did you say?" Tai asked as if hoping he heard wrong.

"Dad we are going to Beacon this year." Ruby said slowly trying to stress the point.

There was a moment of silence before Tai lost it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO BEACON?! NOT FOR ANOTHER 2 YEARS AT LEAST! THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING MY ADORABLE KIDS GO TO A HUNTSMEN SCHOOL EARLY!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto swore he felt the house shake while he knew his older sister must've heard that outbreak.

"WHEN I GET A HOLD OF OZPIN WE WILL SEE WHO IS GOING TO BEACON!" Tai yelled triumphantly as Naruto removed his hands from his ears.

"Well actually Professor Ozpin is the one who offered us position at his school." Naruto told him cheerfully as Tai's outraged face turned even redder if it was possible.

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled outraged at the headmaster who he had greatly respected letting his kids go to his school 2 years earlier than Yang who he had reluctantly let apply this year.

Before anyone could say another Tai's scroll activated. "_Now with this Emergency Bulletin. Earlier tonight Roman Torchwick notorious thief came to Vale to steal Dust from our local shop. Now he was able to get away but thanks to the heroics of two young teens no causalities were reported. We do not have the names of our local celebrities but live video was captured revealing the faces of our two heroes." _A female reporter could be hear as Tai looked down to see video of HIS kids fighting off armed robberies like nothing.

"Surprise!" Ruby tried to tell Tai cheerfully as Tai mouth opened widely and close slowly as eh watched his kids in a dangerous situation not even several hours ago.

Seeing Tai about to have a meltdown Naruto leaned into Ruby and whispered into her ear. "Go upstairs and wait. I will calm dad down and get him to agree with us." Ruby seeing her dad about to have a stoke nodded before she sprinted off upstairs while Naruto waited for his dad to calm down.

"Naruto you understand why I cannot let you both enroll early right? I cannot lose any of you especially after losing Summer." Tai told him seriously as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

Naruto sighed and admitted "I get why you don't want us to becomes Huntsmen and Huntresses. Mom if she was alive would probably agree with you." Tai nodded his head.

"But she would also understand no matter how much she tries to hide away you guys cannot protect us forever. We have to learn how to stand on our own two feet eventually." Naruto remarked as Tai looked away not wanting to admit his deceased true love would actually agree with Naruto on that.

"But you two are not ready yet! Yang is barely ready and she actually studied the extra 2 years at Signal! Ruby is still quite inexperienced using her semblance in real life combat!" Tai insisted while Naruto looked resolute at him.

"But I am ready. Dad even you and Qrow can admit my skills are far above my sisters and even any student at beacon will not be on the same level I am." Naruto said as Tai bit his lip but gave a reluctant nod. "Someday Ruby will have to go to a huntress School for real and would it not be better if I was there two to guide her and protect her and Yang? With my skills and my love for them I can protect them best if I am at the school with them and this maybe the only chance all three of us will be in the same year." Naruto told Tai who sighed before he looked at Naruto seeing Summer ghost behind him.

Tai smiled and said "Sometimes I forget despite Ruby looking my Summer most you inherited your mother's heart and spirit most. If Summer wanted to do something, she would never let anyone put her away from her path." Naruto smiled happy to hear he was like his mother. "Alright I will let you both go but in return you must protect them and bring all three of you back ok?" Tai compromised only to get a hug from his son.

"I promise dad I will protect them with my life and we will return." Naruto swore as Tai smiled.

"I know you will. Now go upstairs and tell your sisters the good news." Tai told him patting him on the shoulder as Naruto grinned.

Naruto walked upstairs and he heard the door to the bathroom slowly open as an amused female voice said "Geez I am guessing my little bro and sis are joining me at Beacon? Either that of one of you is having a kid?"

Yang Xialong walked out in nothing but a towel barely covering her well-developed body and a towel in her hair. She was dripping after just finishing a shower and she did not do a great job drying herself off as her towel clung even tighter to her wet body. Yang was a very sexy 17-year old girl. Naruto could freely admit he was attracted to his older hot half-sister. While he would describe Ruby as cute and later beautiful like their mother no other word would suffice for Yang except sexy and seductive.

Yang was a fair-skinned young woman with golden hair that went to her ass and Lilac coloured eyes for of mischief and cheer. Naruto every guy she met would likely have dreams about her as she had an hourglass figure and very large breasts. In public despite what people might think she did wear a bra that actually squeezed her breasts down to a D-cup when in reality in a towel or naked she was easily a large E-cup. She was wearing nothing but a small towel that went down to her upper thighs barely covering her firm yet soft spankable ass and going up to the lower half of her giant boobs. The sheer size of them made the towel barely able to cover her nipples which were hard from her shower and reveal the top half of her creamy looking breasts. Overall, she was a knockout that made Naruto have few reservations checking her out despite being siblings.

Yang did not mind her little bro checking her out feeling pleased she could tell he liked what she saw while she was not being discreet having a look at his muscular form which was her perfect fit for her dreams.

"So, bro you done checking out your beautiful sis to tell me the good news?" Yang teased as Naruto smirked.

"Change first or else it could get awkward if your towel falls off. I might lose control and fall into you by accident." Naruto retorted as Yang leaned and rested her head on his shoulder. This close proximity let him smell his sexy sister's delightful Vanilla shampoo while Yang breathed in the scent of her brother. This closeness also let Yang feel his hard muscles press against her own developed body.

"Well I wouldn't mind that but congrats are in order." Yang whispered with her hot breath teasing Naruto's ear. "I cannot believe my baby sister and brother are going to Beacon with me! This has got to be the best day ever!" Yang cheered as she stepped back to jump in excitement. Her towel despite all of her bouncing clung onto her body but even with the towel Naruto could see her large breasts bouncing.

"Yang! You are being indecent! Please put on a shirt or people can see your you know...!" Ruby yelled as she opened to the door of Naruto's and Ruby's shared bedroom. She had a massive red face and a slight look of envy when she saw her older sister act so shameless even if Naruto was the only one to view it.

"Oh, come on Ruby! Naruto has seen me in less." Yang said shrugging her shoulder as Naruto grin didn't leave his face.

"That is not the point! When you get out of the shower you are suppose to change into your clean clothes not sit dripping in a towel!" Ruby insisted pointing at Yang's towel which barely covered anything. Ruby was still wearing her combat outfit like Naruto was.

Yang and Naruto shared a smirk before they surrounded Ruby one with on each shoulder sandwiching the girl between them making her blush even more tense.

"Wow Rubes you are acting so high and mighty for a girl who insists on taking showers and baths with Naruto to 'save water' and share the same bed even now to 'save on getting more beds'." Yang teased having found it hilarious and very cute the twins basically still shared everything to their dad's slight exasperation. He quickly found both the twins threw tantrums and generally destroyed stuff if they were not together for these activities so he relented since it was normal for them. Their Uncle Qrow found nothing wrong with it and if anything encouraged it since he felt their special bond was something not many people had.

Ruby put her head down and murmured "It feels wrong when Naruto isn't there." Making Naruto smile truly.

"I get what you mean sis. When I sleep without you it just feels like something is missing." Naruto admitted as Ruby blush faded as she smiled back at her twin.

Yang let go and walked to her room with a fond smile. She truly loved her siblings but acknowledged their bond was something quite unique. She had no qualms about sleeping with Naruto on occasion like when Ruby passed out and she invited Naruto into her bed. She could tell he had no qualms with it either especially when she felt what awoke with their small sleep togethers or how she had to change her panties afterwards.

Naruto himself was ok sleeping with either of his sisters as weird as it sounded as he generally enjoyed a warm body to sleep next to and his sisters enjoyed it as well.

"Sis I think we stink and since Yang is done do you want to take a shower since we kinda reek?" Naruto asked as he pulled away and went to their room to grab some clean clothes.

"Sure!" Ruby chirped as she went and grabbed some clean PJs while Naruto did the same. They saw some clean towels and grinned after closing the door. While he had very much avoided doing any actual sex with his sisters despite what Yang implied, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing them naked and cuddling with him.

With Ruby he kept things to a level she was comfortable with like sharing food even mouth to mouth or small kisses on the cheeks but with the more mature Yang he was willing to step it up. They had what Yang loving referred as 'Practice kissing' multiple times with him noting she appeared to improve from this practice.

After their shower where they enjoyed each others company Naruto and Ruby changed to get into their PJS and their shared King-sized bed. Despite their being more than enough space so each of them could have a side they always cuddled up close in the middle to get to sleep.

"Hey Naruto?" Ruby whispered as Naruto opened his eyes to look at his twin.

"Yeah Ruby?" Naruto whispered back knowing the rest of the house was asleep.

"Do you think it will be scary tomorrow for Beacon coronation?" Ruby asked as he stared into her scared silver eyes.

"Nah. It will be just like any other day except we get to fly in a Bullhorn to go to Vale!" Naruto told her trying to reassure Ruby.

Ruby looked unconvinced and said "But we have to leave our friends behind and we will stick out as the youngest kids there."

Naruto gently rubbed her head and said "Don't worry about it. Yeah it sucks we have to say goodbye but it just means we get a chance to meet some new people. Plus, Yang and I will still be there so you will never be alone ok?".

"K." Ruby said sleepily as she fell asleep with him shortly following. At Signal Ruby had a few friends but Naruto was very popular. Despite his extremely high grades nobody called him a geek or nerd due his extremely friendly attitude and his good looks attracting attention from girls his age and older. This caused his sister to be very jealous while Naruto merely was friendly but never acted on any of the advances.

The next day they both packed up their weapons and dust and met Yang outside to wait for the Bullhorn to get to Vale. However, they were almost late as Tai made them go through an extensive checklist before he let them go.

"Did you pack enough dust? Do you have my Scroll Number? How about Qrow's? Did you pack all your weapons? Remember to keep the sweets to a limit Ruby, Naruto ramen is not every meal food!" Tai told them sternly before he pulled all three of his children into a tight hg much to the teen's annoyance when they swore, they heard aweing coming from the Bull head.

They quickly hugged back before they pulled away to actually get into the Bullhead after seeing Tai giving one final wave before they lifted off.

"This will be great! Naruto and Ruby will be the Bee's Knees!" Yang sang but she frowned when she saw Ruby head down with Naruto sighing. "What's wrong?" Yang asked worried.

"I don't want to be the Bee's Knees. I just want to be regular knees." Ruby said sadly. Yang looked confused so she looked at Naruto.

"Look Yang. Ruby and I are 2 years younger than the normal age for 1st year Beacon Students and it clearly shows. Plus, we had to say goodbye to people from Signal who expected us to go the final 2 years with them." Naruto told her as she understood.

"Well if anyone picks on my little sister or bro, I will break their knees!" Yang promised as Ruby looked afraid and Naruto looked amused.

"Not really helping with the fitting in thing though." Naruto noted as eh looked out the window to see the island of Patch fade as they saw Vale getting closer.

**AN2: Yeah this chapter didn't need many Ans but yeah it is incest all the way with Naruto finding nothing with it. Naruto world has implied interests (clans anyone?) plus even Hinata and Naruto are distantly related through Hamaru and Hagomoro. Yang hints she wants to sleep with Naruto but she knows they should hold off while kissing is still too far for the innocent **

**If people want to chat post a review or PM! Always happy to reply back! (not to flames though)**


	5. Going to Beacon

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted December 13, 2019(Friday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**I am still replying and sending people PMs you just need to look for them!**

**By the way. I KNOW this story hasn't had an update in awhile ok? I am trying to rotate my stories out so all of them eventually get an update. I don't feel like doing massive chapters so I do parts I want to do.**

**Naruto Rose is not ALL-POWERFUL LIKE Naruto Uzumaki ok? So, don't expect to take on Salem faction all by himself (he doesn't know who they are and they don't know who he is).**

Chapter 5 Going to Beacon

Naruto and his sisters were waiting in the Bullhead as it continued to fly over the sea towards Vale when they heard a news feed directly from a screen inside the Bullhead. The three of them turned over as the watched the newsfeed.

"Roman Torchwick continues to elude authority after making a Daring Escape during Last Night Dust Robbery. If anyone has information on his whereabouts please contact the local law enforcement immediately." A man announced as the screen showed a mug shot of Roman with his Criminal Record number shown.

Naruto and Ruby looked at each other with frowns as Yang grinned knowing her younger siblings had a showdown with him making her proud. They did not succeed in capturing him but he was an infamous criminal while her siblings were not even Huntress or Huntsman training yet.

The screen changed to young women with light purple hair and yellow eyes. "Lisa here. In other news a peaceful Faunus rally was interrupted and turned violet when members of the White Fang attacked causing plenty of property damage and injuries." Lisa reported as a picture of a group of Faunus holding a sign up changed to the White Fang's symbol on screen.

"This once peaceful organization has recently taken to using violence and intimation to show the groups Agenda." Lisa reported before the screen changed again.

Now it was a picture of Glynda Goodwitch in a hologram form as Ruby looked star struck while Naruto rolled his eyes. Yang just looked confused.

"Who is she?" Yang whispered to Naruto.

"A teacher who follows rules like a stick on her butt." Naruto told her quietly as Yang held back a chuckle.

"Welcome students. I am Glynda Goodwitch and I will be one of your teachers at Beacon Academy." Gylnda said as Yang opened her mouth in realization. "Soon you shall all be at Beacon where we will nurture your talents and in return you shall help protect the world later on as Huntsman and Huntresses." Glynda told them. "Study hard and you shall be rewarded but slack off and Beacon will not be your home for long." Glynda warned them sternly as the hologram disappeared.

Naruto grunted at the dramatic speech knowing nothing in the classes could possibly be that difficult for him but he did spare a look at his sisters. Yang had a causal grin which Naruto assumed meant she was ok with whatever happened. She always did have a 'go with the flow attitude'. Ruby on the other hand looked nervous which Naruto could understand why. Ruby was far from stupid but she had a difficult time keeping an interest long enough in classes to excel at them.

Naruto occasionally with help Ruby with homework back in Signal which helped as Ruby paid attention when he went over the materials but got bored easily during actual classes. Naruto felt Beacon Ruby could possibly suffer the same boredom but he could always be wrong.

While the siblings were contemplating their life in Beacon another Huntsman hopeful had a very different problem. Jaune was having a hard time holding down his lunch and was on the verge of throwing up his breakfast on the fairly short ride. Jaune had short blonde hair and was fairly tall but unlike Naruto seemed lack to have the same muscles or training as the Rose did.

"Blurgh!" Jaune mumbled as his mouth filled with vomit for air sickness. He looked ready to empty the contents of his stomach and Naruto and his sisters happened to be close by.

Naruto quickly saw the danger and stepped forward making his sisters surprised. As Jaune lurched forward and wobbled to the Rose family Naruto stepped aside but left his foot in Jaune's path. This caused Jaune to trip and slide past Naruto while his sisters also stepped aside. His barf instead of landing on Naruto or his sisters only landed in front of Jaune whose face slide into it as he continued to slide across the floor covered in his own vomit.

"That's pretty gross. Better on Vomit Boy than us." Yang said without sympathy. To her if you got air sick you deserved to get vomit put on herself.

Ruby looked at Naruto with disappointment while Naruto looked dully at her. "Naruto! That was mean! I mean now he has vomit all over him on his first day!" Ruby pouted at her twin putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto rolled his eyes and tapped her forehead making her yelp in surprise while Yang laughed. "Look he was going to vomit on your and Yang's shoes. Its his vomit after all its not like I made him do it to himself." Naruto said flatly as the three of them looked down at Jaune who groggily got up with his face of vomit and still looking like he was going to continue to vomit.

Yang added "Yeah. Imagine if I got my shoes and socks full of vomit and had to take them off!". Naruto gave a dry smile at her while Ruby looked away with a blush.

While Naruto and Ruby wore the same outfits from when they fought Roman Torchwick Yang had not worn a towel but in Naruto's opinion her actual outfit was nearly as skimpy. Yang had a very busty body and she was not afraid to show it off. Yang wore an orange scarf, a brown jacket but it was definitely way too small for her. It was cut short exposing her toned midriff and she intentionally unbuttoned half the buttons so her impressive chest could be seen. Underneath the jacker she wore a small yellow low-cut shirt that did nothing to hide her chest underneath.

She wore a brown belt and knee length brown boots with orange long socks underneath. Her left sock went past her knee. She also wore some form of white material on her hips which flowed when she walked and jumped. Besides her skimpy jacket the part of her outfit almost every person got drawn to were her black mini shorts shorts. They were incredibly small barely covering her ass and very tight making her impressive butt even more impressive. Overall her outfit was technically a battle outfit as it let Yang fight freely without constraints but most hot-blooded males including Naruto admitted her outfit as skimpy and seductive.

"Yang. If you took off your boots and socks like you said then people will get a nice show of your legs and butt." Naruto told her drily as Yang grin grew on her face. She leaned in and gave his ear a warm breath. Yang was actually rather pleased that Naruto could he possessive of her as it made her feel even more sexy when the person she loved most wanted her. She knew she was good looking and she freely knew her little brother was also very popular as well.

"Aw are we jealous little bro? Don't worry only you can see me without them or the shorts." Yang promised him saucily as Naruto gave a cocky smile in return.

Naruto once told her shorts were basically like panties in what they covered only to be proven wrong when she stripped and showed her EVEN skimpy panties which covered less. Naruto was both amused and aroused he was proven wrong. Yang afterwards started to wear skimpier clothes to get various reactions out of Naruto at home and it became their own little game which Ruby became embarrassed by.

Soon they arrived at Beacon while leaving 'Vomit boy' to his own devices who looked much happier to be on solid ground. This was after he found a fountain to empty out his stomach and a convenient bathroom to clean up his face.

Yang whistled in appreciation when she saw the academy for the first time while Ruby looked around nervously. Naruto was glaring at guys who were checking out Yang and when his glare fell on them the guys quickly learned to back off.

Ruby nervous attitude quickly faded away when various people walked by out of the Bull Head. Her eyes shone as she focused not on the people but everyone various weapons, they had on them.

As Ruby babbled on about various stats and descriptions of other peoples weapons Naruto and Yang sighed. They quickly pulled Ruby back from following a stranger and trying to grab and study their weapon. They realized unlike Naruto who was friendly and confident or Yang who was blunt but seductive Ruby was pretty socially awkward. She had a few friends at Signal but took awhile to get enough confident to talk to new people.

Weapons on another hand seemed to almost be a fetish for the young girl although Naruto knew she had no real interest in sex at all.

"Ok little sis no need to get too friendly with people's weapons." Yang chastised trying to hold back her amused face at her sister liking inanimate weapons more than actual people.

"I know but seeing new weapons is like meeting new people but better. Weapons don't judge you or anything." Ruby admitted as Yang frowned. Meanwhile Naruto put an arm around both of his sisters shoulder making them look at him curiously.

"Well Ruby you will never be able to make a friend unless you try and you can't do that if Yang and I hover over you right?" Naruto suggested as Ruby looked like she was run over by a car while Yang gave him a shocked look.

"What?! You are leaving me?" Ruby screamed before she held onto her brother arm like a life boat. Naruto sent her a reassuring grin while he sent a quick discreet wink at Yang.

Yang assumed her brother had a plan so she decided to play along. "Yeah sis. I got some friends here who are dying to meet my hunk of a bro so this is the perfect time! See you later." Yang told Ruby as she started to walk off as Naruto discreetly moved his head showing he wanted to talk in private.

"No No No! Don't leave me!" Ruby pleaded as tightened her grip on Naruto's arm. Naruto secretly frowned as his needed to escape for his plan to work but he knew the perfect way to get his clingy sister to let go. He quickly looked around to make sure nobody was looking before he planted a warm kiss on Ruby right cheek closer to her mouth than their previous kisses. **AN2:**

This had the effect of Ruby face turning scarlet as she instinctively put her hands to her face in embarrassment. This had the intended effect of Ruby letting go of Naruto's arm.

"See ya Rubes." Naruto said sweetly in her ear before he dashed off to meet Yang.

Ruby looked blankly at the space above her as her mind rebooted from the kiss from her beloved twin. "Naruto where are you!" Ruby whimpered as she started to wander aimlessly.

Meanwhile Naruto had caught up with Yang who gave him an annoyed look as she said in disappointment "Naruto I was the last person I expected to leave Ruby alone on her first day here.".

Naruto was unabashed with his busty sister disappointment as he retorted "Hey if I wasn't here you were planning to ditch Ruby anyways.".

Yang looked away as truthfully, she did intend to sneak off to meet some of her pen pals for the first time before school started but she always did intend for Naruto to be with Ruby. They were inseparably at home so she assumed they would be inseparably at school.

"That's not the point! Why would you leave on our sister alone when she can't even talk to a person younger than her without clamming up let alone people older than her?" Yang asked changing the subject.

Naruto sighed and admitted "Ruby does need to be able to stand on her own feet but I will be watching from afar and if she is in any danger I will intervene." Yang looked at him in surprise before a wide smile appeared on her face.

"That's my bro." Yang said proudly before she grabbed Naruto head and happily stuck it into her chest.

Naruto didn't protest and would be lying if he said he did not enjoy his face into her huge soft chest which she let go after a minute. Yang gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before she walked off with a notably sway of her hips. Naruto eyes trailed as he watched his sister attractive hips sway for him.

Naruto blinked before he collected himself as he leapt to a tall building searching for his twin. "Right focus. Yup those shorts of her really do their job." Naruto mumbled as he spotted Ruby getting yelled at by a white-haired girl in an entire white outfit. "Oh, shoot that's not good." Naruto said as he saw that the white-haired wave a dust bottle in Ruby's face. Somehow dust was leaking out as she waved it and the more, she waved it the more that came out right in front of Ruby's face and she looked ready to sneeze.

Naruto knew how unstable dust could be especially in solid dust form so he vanished in a burst of speed in the middle of Ruby and the white-haired girl. Just as Ruby sneezed Naruto shoved Ruby back with one hand and the other hand waved causing the dust collected to float higher. Ruby's sneeze still detonated the fire, ice and lighting dust but it harmlessly exploded in the air instead of anyone's face.

The White-haired girl yelped as she barely held onto the Dust bottle as Ruby rushed forward and looked at Naruto with concern and joy.

"Oh my Gosh! I am sorry! Are you OK?" Ruby asked quickly as Naruto sent her a grin showing he was ok.

The white-haired girl was however not so calm. "You fool! You almost caused an explosion in my face to go off! What are you doing? Do you ever think before you act?" The white-haired girl shrieked at Ruby who looked down.

Naruto however was not having this pampered looking girl talk down to his twin. "Hey Princess." Naruto called out as the white-haired girl looked furious at him now. "It was an accident and no one got hurt ok." Naruto said sternly as the white-haired girl put her hands on her hips in response. "If anyone is to blame its you." Naruto told her as she looked shocked but instantly angry.

"What did you say? My fault? Its that klutz over there who almost blew me up!" The white-haired girl said in anger.

Ruby looked down until Naruto gently pat her on the shoulder as she looked up. "Maybe Ruby nose was the trigger but your faulty bottles leaked dust in the first place Princess." Naruto informed her as Weiss huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Naruto finally took the time to look the girl over. She was a petite looking girl with B-cups at best with white hair and a scar across her light sky-blue eyes. She wore a white jacket and a white mini dress like Ruby's that ended at her upper thighs. Unlike Ruby however she did not wear stocking or even socks leaving her legs exposed until her white knee length boots. Naruto did notice the inside of her jacket and boots were red. She was wearing a rapier on her waist.

"Stop calling me Princess! Besides aren't you two too young to attend Beacon" The white-haired girl shouted pointing at the twins as someone else walked in.

"Heiress actually of the Schnee Dust company. Weiss Schnee." A black-haired girl with yellow eyes and a black bow on her head as she walked in and studied the there with a book in hand.

Weiss looked proud until the black-haired girl added "The dust company who abuses its Faunus workers and has questionable immoral mining practices." This made Weiss face red with anger.

"Why I never!" Weiss huffed before she stormed off with her dust bottle in hand.

"You would think the rich Schnee company could afford some decent bottles to store Dust in so it doesn't leak out." Naruto said sarcastically as Ruby snorted while the black-haired girl smiled.

"Indeed. My name is Blake." Blake greeted with a nod as Ruby looked nervous.

"Hello Blake. I am Naruto and this is my twin Ruby Rose." Naruto replied with a wave as Ruby hid behind him with a nervous wave to Blake.

Blake nodded seeing the similarities. Naruto and Ruby had different eyes and hair colours but their skin and faces were very similar.

Blake decided to ask based on what Weiss said. "So, is it true you are both younger than the 17-year-old age requirement?" Blake seeing Ruby look around nervously while Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah but think too much into it. I am sure we won't hold anyone back." Naruto told her as Blake just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Anyways I will sure I will see you at school later. Later it was a pleasure to meet you both." Blake said as she walked away as Naruto gave her a wave.

Naruto realized Ruby was no longer beside him and quickly spotted her standing together with 'vomit boy' making Naruto both annoyed and angry when he saw the blonde try to flirt with his innocent sister. Naruto quickly walked over with a forced smile on his face.

"So, what's a cutie like you called?" Jaune asked trying to act confident towards the cute silver eyed girl. His mother and sisters always told him girls liked confidence so he decided to try it out.

Ruby looked utterly confused at Jaune but before she could answer her brother decided to answer for her.

"Hey she is Ruby Rose and I am Naruto Rose her twin." Naruto said with mock politeness as a dark aura which Ruby didn't sense appeared behind him. Jaune however could sense it and was frightened to his soul. This blonde looked a lot more powerful than him and he was the girl he was trying to flirt with sister!

It was an unspoken rule that his sisters stressed to him many times: do not hit on a girl when their brother was near. It would mean pain and judging by his 'I will kill you slowly' look Naruto was very protective over his twin.

"Naruto!" Ruby cried in happiness as she instantly stood next to his side which made Naruto give a warm smile in return. "its vomit boy from the Bull Head!" Ruby told him as Jaune's self esteem plummeted as the girl only remembered as the guy who vomited in front of everyone.

"Actually, its Jane Arc." Jaune said with some depression as Ruby nodded. Naruto put a hand out in greeting which Jaune fearfully took.

"Hello Jaune. Nice to meet you." Naruto said with a dark undertone warning Jaune not to hit on his sister again which Jaune got the message loud and clear. Naruto gripped his hand for a moment making Jaune whimper before he released it.

"So, any idea where the Ceremony will take place?" Ruby asked as Jaune shook his head. Naruto pointed to the large building behind them as they said 'oh' with their mouths.

"Blake was heading that way and I see a lot of people going that direction." Naruto stated the obvious as the three of them started to walk towards the building.

"So, vomit boy." Naruto started as Jaune head drooped making Ruby laugh.

"Please don't call me that." Jaune said depressed.

"Fine Jaune. Just a fair warning I got another sister Yang and if you hit on her she will punch your face and I will stick a wig on your head." Naruto said with an innocent smile as Jaune gulped.

"He wouldn't do that would he?" Jaune asked in fear as Ruby tried to give him a reassuring smile but didn't deny it. She remembered the one time someone at Signal called her a 'Weapons freak' and the next morning had seven orange paint balls explode from his locker. Of course, Naruto had a detention but that reputation stayed with them during their time at school. Or another time when a guy tried to grope Yang, she punched him in the face leaving it bloody in one hit.

"Well…. Just stay away from Yang and you should be fine. She has blonde hair and a big chest." Ruby told him as Jaune started to daydream until a glare from Naruto made him come back to reality.

The three of them arrived in the main building soon after. Naruto and Ruby got plenty of laughs at Jaune having motion sickness while Jaune was more than a little shocked that Naruto and Ruby were two years younger than he was but allowed into Beacon.

They waved goodbye at Jaune who got depressed. He was about to flirt with the pretty blonde waiting for Naruto and Ruby but remembered the warning and he saw the blonde call Ruby 'sis' so he stayed away and sulked in the corner.

"So how was your first day alone sis?" Yang asked casually after hugging her siblings towards herself.

"Well I met this mean girl who I almost blew up." Ruby said bitterly while Yang looked at Naruto with confusion.

"Blew up?" Yang asked not believing Ruby.

"Yeah she sneezed and detonated some dust crystals but I saved her." Naruto informed Yang as Ruby got flustered.

"Well why did you leave me alone anyways?" Ruby demanded as Yang pointed at Naruto who sighed.

"I wanted to see what would happen and besides I was there after like 2 minutes. I never thought you would get into trouble in that time." Naruto told her as Ruby mumbled in embarrassment. This got chuckles from the blondes.

**AN2**: **No Ruby still hasn't had her first kiss on the mouth but even the kisses on the cheeks is beyond the 'sibling' love she is used to. (She is pretty normal about sharing food but a kiss is pretty much above her innocent mind).**

**I am not intending to bash anyone but Weiss was pretty snobby in the beginning. While Naruto gives a small but real warning to Jaune to stay away from his sisters (who wouldn't be interested in him anyways. Ruby doesn't understand romance and Yang would punch Jaune if he did anything but look). Jaune will not get a large role as this is a Naruto story but he won't be bashed either.**


	6. Call of a Crow

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted February 10, 2020(Monday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**I know like my Six Paths chapter it was another short one but I gotta ease back into writing. I ad this one planned for awhile and thought I would use it to show that Naruto does his own thing despite being mostly with his sisters. I also realized for some reason this is one of my more popular stories. Is the RWBY fandom really that big?**

**Sorry again for the hiatuses! Feel free to PM to check up! I love to chat!**

Chapter 6 Call of a Crow

Soon after the siblings arrived at the Beacon Training area Yang took notice of the blonde looking like a kicked puppy after Naruto and Ruby left to join her.

"So, guys who is that dork version of Bro moping around?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow as Naruto smirked and Ruby sighed. Yang barely remembered 'vomit boy' from the Bullhead but she was interested to see why her siblings were hanging around him.

"Sis! That is Jaune and he is kinda nice." Ruby chided as Naruto shrugged.

"He is not bad. If he tries to look down your shirt or check out your ass just punch him in the nose and he will get the point." Naruto said flatly as Ruby sighed in exasperation.

Yang gained a huge smirk when she could detect the tiniest amount of jealously leak through her younger brother's normally calm voice. She was both flattered and amused at Naruto's reaction.

Yang barely spared Jaune a look before thinking 'Bro has nothing to worry about. Even if I was not in love with him, I wouldn't consider dating that Jaune guy. He is pretty wimpy to me plus I can't forget his pukey face from before.' **AN2: **Yang thought to herself snugly while she leaned into Naruto just for a moment. Naruto felt his tension relax when he felt his siter press her huge bust against him just for a moment while Ruby just smiled standing on Naruto's other side.

Unbeknownst to the Rose Family (as Yang considered herself a Rose despite keeping her father last name) there was a beautiful if not somewhat muscular redhead looking at the siblings with interest in particular Naruto.

Before any more conversations could start Professor, Ozpin took to the stage and coughed into the microphone making every student turn around to look at him.

"Students I will keep this brief. Many of you have a fantasy like idea of what a huntress or huntsman really are. I am here to quash those ideas. Countless people have died trying to protect our fragile world from Grimm and other evils and yet despite what you may have been told we do not remember them all after death. This school will attempt to help you survive what lies outside but be cautioned we are not here to hold your hands. You must put the effort into striving to be better and those who do not should quit now before they endanger themselves or others. If you are not prepared to be in an unmarked grave go home." Ozpin said with a dark tone of voice as most of the students looked at him in disbelief and fear. **AN3:**

'This was not the speech he discussed talking about last night.' Glynda thought to herself as they talked over the talking points before.

Even the confident Yang could not help but gulp at the speech given while Ruby looked even more nervous than before. Naruto however looked straight at Ozpin without a change of expression and saw the Headmaster give him a slightly curious expression as he looked past him.

'Naruto Rose's eyes show no fear almost as eh has experienced pain and loss before. He lacks his mother's silver eyes but I could tell from before he has inherited her fearless courage.' Ozpin thought to himself as he gestured to Glynda to take the stage.

'Nice try old man.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked over at his sisters. 'It is just like the first time I did the Chunnin exams. Nothing but a scare tactic to weed out those who lack the conviction to be Huntsman. He is speaking the truth though. If you want to be a hero you will likely die first.' Naruto remarked to himself as he saw how shaken up his sisters were.

Naruto quickly grabbed Yang and Ruby's hands with his own making them calm down as Glynda took the microphone.

"Students. There will be no rooms for the number of applicants today. There will be a public room for you all to sleep in tonight although we will offer you complimentary sleeping bags for the night. Tomorrow will be your entrance exam so I suggest you get your rest tonight." Goodwitch announced as several grumbles could be heard in the crowd about the lack of bedding.

"Wimps." Naruto whispered in annoyance as even as a Genin he was expected to sleep outside on missions outside of the Leaf.

"Silence! This is NOT your home right now! If you wish to sleep in a bed go back to yours right now. Anyone who cannot stand to sleep on the floor has no right to be a Huntsman or Huntress." Goodwitch shouted sharply as everyone became silent at her proclamation.

Goodwitch soon left the stage which the students to be took as a sign they could start to head to the main room where the signs were pointing at.

Yang grabbed her siblings and started to walk towards the room as Ruby looked around nervously.

"Scary stuff huh?" Ruby asked as Yang gave her an uneasy smile.

"Yeah not the warm welcome I was expecting." Yang admitted as the sisters looked at Naruto who had a smile on his face.

"Doesn't matter. We are here and together and that is all that matters to me." Naruto told them as they beamed at him.

Before they could finish there walk Ozpin came in himself making the Rose family stop as he clapped his hands together.

"Indeed Mr. Rose. Family is the most important thing in these uneasy times." Ozpin said with a nod as both Yang and Ruby were too nervous to respond.

"Is there a problem Professor Ozpin?" Naruto asked calmly as he stepped forward despite his sisters worried looks.

Ozpin smiled at Naruto's lack of fear and shook his head. "No problems Mr. Rose. I have a message for you that is best to be shared in private." Ozpin told him as Naruto blinked before shrugging.

"Save me a space. I will be there before you are asleep." Naruto told Yang as Ozpin nodded his head. Ruby and Yang shared a look before they waved and walked with the other students.

Ozpin and Naruto walked on a different path until they reached a door leading to the outside of the school. Naruto stopped when Ozpin did and gave an expectant look.

"Naruto your uncle wishes to give you his congratulations for entering my school. Of course, whether you become official depends on what happens tomorrow." Ozpin told him with a smile but Naruto just gave him a disbelieving look in return.

"Professor please do not treat me like a child." Naruto said flatly as Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Beg your pardon Mr. Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"My uncle is, here isn't he?" Naruto asked in return as Ozpin his surprise well.

"What makes you say that?" Ozpin asked curious on how Naruto saw through his bluff.

Naruto smirked before answering "If it was a simple congrats you would not bother to talk to me in private. My uncle has my scroll information so he could just send it to me directly. No need to go through a third party especially the Headmaster himself. The fact you lead me in private means he asked for a private meeting and you wished to see if I could figure the answer out myself first."

Ozpin was honestly impressed with the younger man's intuition and deductive reasoning before nodding. "Yes, that is all correct. Say hi to that old crow for me, will you? When you are done just return here and press the button next to the door. Glynda will escort you back to the main room." Ozpin told him as he started to walk away.

Naruto looked at the man for a moment before walking out seeing a crow in a tree off in the distance. Within a few moments he sprinted and appeared next to the crow sitting on the branch.

"Been awhile Uncle." Naruto remarked as the Crow cawed at him in return.

After a moment the crow returned to Crow's human form with a proud smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo. How's my favourite nephew doing?" Qrow asked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Only nephew." Naruto whispered knowing Qrow could hear him before they shared a laugh and exchanged a fist bump.

"So, I have seen you being quite close to your sisters or should I call them girlfriends?" Qrow teased ignoring the "pervert" response in return.

"We are all still virgins." Naruto grumbled to him as Qrow smirk grew bigger.

"Didn't deny the girlfriends part though." Qrow remarked as Naruto smiled but didn't respond. "Can't blame you or nothing. Ruby will turn out like your mother while Yang is basically like my sister but bigger chest." Qrow said as Naruto smile turned into a mocking smirk.

"Aw projecting, are you? Tell me did you ever do the nasty with your sister?" Naruto asked as Qrow stuttered making Naruto laugh. "Nothing wrong with it as incest is not even frowned upon much here besides maybe uptight people like the Schnees. That is what you were going to say right?" Naruto asked rhetorically as Qrow eyes narrowed but he didn't deny it.

"No, I never 'did the nasty' with Raven." Qrow said with a shudder before he sighed. "My sister is nothing like yours. She has made her choice I have made mine." Qrow said with determination as Naruto looked off in the distance with a sift look in his eyes.

"No matter what darkness someone you love chooses you can't give up of them. You will always try to help them even if they scorn your help or love." Naruto said wisely as Qrow gave him a knowing look.

"Thinking about your past with Sasuke?" Qrow asked as Naruto nodded. Over the years after Naruto regained his memories, he shared his entire past with Qrow the only person who knew who Naruto really was. Qrow did not treat Naruto any differently after hearing about his past if anything he admired the young man even more. He could not honestly say he would choose to reincarnate into a different world over being at peace with his loved ones.

"Yeah. He was a stubborn idiot like I was and I brought him back and I think your sister might be the same way. Of course I intend to knock her on her ass for leaving Yang like that." Naruto declared as Qrow gave him a sad smile not knowing whether his sister could be redeemed. "Sasuke and I do not share blood but he was my brother all the same. Just like you share no blood with Ruby or I but you are still our uncle and family." Naruto told Qrow seriously as Qrow smile grew happier.

"Just like everyone in the village was your family blood or, not right? Qrow asked rhetorically as Naruto chuckled as his silly but honest answer to Sarada question on what family was.

Naruto was silent for a moment before saying "You know you can ask for Ruby and Yang and I will step aside so you can have a moment." Naruto suggested only for Qrow to shake his head fruiosuly.

"No! It is not safe without you around!" Qrow said bitterly as Naruto gave him a look of sadness and understanding. They had discovered Naruto kept Qrow semblance passive and controllable not Ruby when they tried to have Ruby alone with Qrow. **AN4: **Ruby had not realized the tree falling a foot away from her was not an accident and Qrow vowed never to get that close again.

"It is better if they think I playing favorites with you as a neglectful uncle than a cursed uncle!" Qrow declared as Naruto sighed. He respected Qrow too much to betray his trust and tell his sisters about their uncles' semblance. Naruto told him the truth and Qrow kept it a secret even from Ozpin and Tai so he would keep Qrow's secret.

After another tense moment Naruto asked Qrow "How's Dad doing?".

Qrow scoffed and replied "Kinda part of the reason I am here. Tai wanted to come here himself and give old Oz a piece of his mind but I convinced I would check in on you instead." Naruto laughed imagining his dad being restrained from trying to knock Ozpin on his ass.

"Predictable dad." Naruto said fondly as he noticed that it was starting to get late. Qrow noticed it to so he gave Naruto a quick hug.

"Look after everyone here ok? I don't know how but I am sure Salem will make a move soon. It has been too quiet since Amber was attacked." Qrow told him as Naruto winced.

Naruto could not help but feel guilty one of the maidens was attacked and had her powers drained while he might have been able to help. But he knew rationally it was impossible for him to save everyone but he could emphasize with the maidens as they were being hunted like he was as a Jinchuuriki.

Qrow gave him one pat on the shoulder before he turned back into a crow. He quickly flew away as Naruto waved bye to the bird. Naruto hopped off the tree as he walked back to the door thinking 'Wonder if my busts sister and awkward twin have gotten into trouble while I was gone?".

**AN2: Look I am not bashing Jaune or anything but NONE of the girls that are paired with Naruto will even think of entertaining the idea of dating Jaune. For Pyrrha and Jaune fans sorry but as the summary clearly shows she will be part of Naruto's harem.**

**AN3: Honestly, I did not want to rehash the same speech from canon. Ozpin may have changed it to gauge Naruto's reaction. He hasn't 'recruited' him in the story but he is keeping an eye out as Naruto stands out above his peers despite not being famous like Pyrrha.**

**AN4: His semblance is not 'luck' more of his actual being and how he came to be is what is holding Qrows bad luck at bay.**

**I wanted this chapter mostly to show what kind of relationship Naruto and Qrow had and thought this was a good way to do it. (canon happens off screen more or less)**


	7. The Night before the Test

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted March 13, 2020(Friday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Like I said sorry for the short chapters. I will be honest and say I enjoy updating Six Paths Jinchuuki and Hope of the Sun and Moon more just because I am more connected to them. I am trying to update these other stories as well.**

**This chapter basically just a teasing/family chapter as last one was about Naruto and Qrow this one is him and his sisters.**

Chapter 7 The night Before the Test

After his chat with Qrow Naruto walked back to the door where Glynda waited with a neutral expression.

"Mr. Rose fear not I did not hear anything you talked about with your uncle." Glynda told Naruto who shrugged.

"Sure, you didn't. It wouldn't matter anyone. Its not like we discussed anything illegal or anything." Naruto commented as Glynda grit her teeth as they slowly walked backed to the Great Hall. **AN2:**

As they were walking Naruto let his eyes wonder to Glynda ass which was covered in an extremely tight dress noticing how plump it looked and how narrow her hips were. 'Nice figure although her personality could use some work. Almost reminds me of Kurenai before she met Asuma.' Naruto mused.

Glynda was too focused to notice Naruto eyes. 'True this boy scores were as outstanding as Ozpin claimed but why is he so focused on this boy? Is this attitude just a ruse or perhaps he really is as talented as Ozpin seems to believe?' Glynda thought remembering how Ozpin stressed how important it was she did not alienate him.

Several minutes later they arrived back to the door to the Great Hall where she briefly turned back to Naruto. "Your sisters are in that corner. It is bed time soon so I suggest you keep the chitchat to a minimum." Glynda told him abit stiffly pointing as Naruto did a slight bow.

"Thank You professor. I will keep that in mind." Naruto said politely as she nodded and walked away after opening the door just enough for Naruto to sneak in.

Naruto took a quick peek and saw most of the students had huddled into small groups. 'People are like lambs after all. They try to group up no matter the situation.' Naruto mused as he quickly saw his sisters distinctive hair colours in the corner like Goodwitch told him.

Like a ninja -no pun intended- Naruto zipped through the crowd with none of the tired students even noticing him as he zipped past them silent as the night and visible like a shadow.

"So yeah we have a younger brother who is my twin." Ruby said brightly to her new companion Pyrrha while Weiss frowned and Blake nodded.

"Yeah like 10 minutes younger sis." Naruto reminded her as everyone looked behind Ruby to see an irate Naruto holding his arms impatiently.

"Its you!" Weiss hissed as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes Princess. Remember this is a public space where we are supposed to sleep so try to keep your voice down." Naruto said almost lecturing the white-haired heiress.

Weiss grit her teeth and flushed in embarrassment for being called out while Blake smirked and Yang and Ruby giggled.

Yang instantly wrapped Naruto into a tight hug pressing his face into her chest lovingly as Weiss turned away with a red face and a hint of envy to the Blonde chest, Blake raised an eyebrow and Pyrrha kept smiling.

"Bro! You took so long!" Yang whined as Naruto chuckled but wrapped his arms around her slim waist in return.

"Sorry I got held up a bit." Naruto apologized choosing to not tell them it was their uncle he was talking to.

Yang pouted for a moment before she let go when she saw Ruby annoyed silver eyes look at her. As soon as she did Ruby launched herself at her as he wrapped her up in a tight hug. He slowly settled down to a sitting position with Ruby still hugging him tightly.

Ruby looked up at him in worry but his smile eased her worries. Yang had joked several times that they had a 'weird twin connection' with neither of the twins denying or confirming that statement.

"It seems you are rather close to your siblings. I am almost jealous." The pretty redhead commented as Naruto turned his attention to the new addition he had not met before.

"And you are? I have met Princess over there and Blake but I have not met your before?" Naruto asked the redhead who beamed at him.

'Yes! Another person who doesn't see me as the 'invincible girl'!' Pyrrha thought happily. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos and I am glad to meet you Naruto Rose. Your sisters have told me quite abit about you." Pyrrha told him raising an hand in greeting.

Naruto was about to do the same until he realized Ruby had wrapped herself around him. Naruto gave Ruby a look who pouted before reluctantly pulling away so Naruto could extend his arm to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha huh? Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted gasping her hands in his own. Naruto took the time to really look at Pyrrha and he had to say she was quite a looker. Pyrrha had bright red hair and green eyes. She had a more muscular figure than his sisters combined with feminine curves and large breasts making her quite attractive in his eyes. She had chosen to wear plain red pajamas which curved due to her natural figure.

"I hope they have only said good things about me?" Naruto asked inquisitively as both his sisters looked away from him.

"Quite. Ruby considers you quite a superhero if her words are anything to go by." Pyrrha remarked as Naruto sent an amused look to his red-faced twin.

Blake had chosen to zone everyone out and go to her little corner to sleep while Weiss had already complained to herself and walked off in the middle of the talk.

"Stupid blonde! Who does he think he is? Well whatever! His sister and him are probably not going to make it anyways since they are too young. They can go home and come back in 2 years and by then I will won't have to see them." Weiss grumbled although she did want them to die, she still thought they were rather crude for her tastes.

"Hmm. Well she has never said that to me but nice to know my _big_ sister sees me as a hero." Naruto said teasingly as Ruby looked away with a huff.

Pyrrha laughed before she saw everyone else starting to fall asleep. She gave Naruto a warm smile before she started to walk away. "Well it looks like it is night time. It was a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I hope to see after the test is over so try you best ok?" Pyrrha told him with a wave.

"Of course. Pleasure was all mine Pyrrha." Naruto told her back with a wave and smile. As Pyrrha walked away he took a brief look at her hips and ass thinking they were rather nice.

Ruby had a frown at her twin not spending all his attention on her while Yang was annoyed the redhead seemed to have made her younger brother interested in her without trying.

'What does Red have that I don't? I think my chest is bigger than hers and my ass has got to be at least better!' Yang fumed as Naruto turned back to his sisters.

"So bro. Do you have abit of a crush on Ms. Nikos?" Yang asked with a fake smile while Ruby looked confused.

"Crush? Naruto doesn't get crushes Yang." Ruby said with certainty while Yang still focused on Naruto's reactions.

"Well. Red heads are a certain exotic look and she did have pretty eyes. I mean I could see why guys could fall heads over heels over her." Naruto remarked in a teasing tone. Naruto intentionally looked away while peeking out the corner of his eyes as if he was really thinking this over.

Ruby looked at him confused thinking it was just a general compliment while Yang grit her teeth and her fake smile grew.

"Well I think Pyrrha still has some growing to do compared to some of us." Yang said with a deliberate tone incidentally pushing her arms underneath her well developed chest to prove her point.

Naruto decided to continue the teasing "Well maybe Pyrrha would let me measure her bra like certain people?" Naruto mused subtly pointing out how Yang had no problems letting Naruto 'measure' her bras under her own insistence they didn't quite fit her chest.

"Oh really? Maybe Pyrrha would like to have a brawl to see if her fists can match her chest?" Yang said with a threatening tone as her eyes slowly turned red and her hair started to flare red with flames.

Ruby whimpered and instinctively went behind Naruto in fear. Naruto knew his teasing had gone to far and with practiced ease he went up to Yang holding her by the waist.

Naruto looked directly in the eyes and spoke with pure sincerity "Yang. You and Ruby are the ones I love and that is the truth." Naruto blue eyes bore into Yangs red ones who sighed before her eyes returned to their bright violet colour.

"Thanks bro." Yang said softly as she curled up next to Naruto on one side and snuggled up to him. Naruto looked at Ruby who nodded bringing her own blanket with her and snuggled to his other side. Naruto brought both blankets over the three of them as they relaxed and fell asleep together.

Naruto and their family had discovered over the years Yang had an insanely bad temper and she was quick to anger. While even at her worst she would never hurt Naruto or Ruby no matter how angry they had discovered the rest of the family was not so lucky. Taiyang had almost several of his teeth knocked out when he had foolishly tried to calm his irate daughter. Qrow quick relaxes were the only saved him from Yangs punches when she was pissed off.

Summer on the other hand could calm Yang just by holding her close and telling her stepdaughter how much she loved her. This always calmed Yang down much to the relief of the rest of the family. When Summer had died Naruto had seemingly taken over this role. Naruto could calm Yang down in a similar matter or in certain cases a kiss on the lips which seemingly converted her anger in lust and love.

Ruby despite being safe from Yangs wrath was not willing to test her luck so she usually let Yang punch her anger out on the environment and trees. Yang occasionally apologized for her outbursts but she refused to do so towards Qrow when he made somewhat perverted jokes for fun to get a rise of his niece. **AN3:**

Naruto dreams despite no longer a jinchuuriki were often haunted with memories of his previous life which luckily, he mostly forgot the next day to not disturb his sisters. Qrow was the only one he could talk to about these memories as he was the only one who knew the full truth. **AN4:**

Naruto and Qrow had discussed countless times telling Taiyang about his true self but they knew Taiyang would never let him grow up especially if he knew exactly how much pain he went through as Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto also wanted to keep his sisters love pure and innocent so he decided not to tell them about a past that would no longer matter.

The next morning Naruto woke up earlier and woke his sisters up which they grumbled to do but did so. Despite them not feeling ashamed of their relationship together they agreed it would not look good on their first day if they woke up in what many would considered a 'much too close' sleeping position for siblings.

Yang and Ruby had changed into their normal combat outfits while Naruto had changed from his causal wear into the same battle outfit as Ruby. By the time the rest of the potential Huntsmen and Huntresses were awake the 3 siblings were already prepared for what was there to come.

**AN2: Goodwitch really didn't hear anything and Naruto knows it. He was just messing with her.**

**AN3: Added this to get more backstory on the family's dynamics. In essence Naruto basically holds the family together no matter where he is.**

**AN4: The Naruto in chapter 1 wanted to move on and despite accepting this new life and new family he is still haunted with his memories. Just because you found new love des not mean the old love is not carried in your heart.**


	8. Into the Forest we Go!

Naruto Rose the Champion of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth respectively. Certain elements were inspired by various Naruto/RWBY crossover fanfictions. I asked permission from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer to use certain elements like Naruto being the twin of Ruby Rose before I started and got permission.

Posted May 26, 2020(Tuesday)

Word count-3710 words

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**Sorry for the wait guys! I am busy and writing block IS a real thing after all!**

**Also please reply to PM's I send you ok? It gets frustrating when I reply to everyone and I get no response people even care. Also, just because I don't answer right away does not mean I wont answer. Please check your PM inbox's!**

**Warning Naruto will be OP: (in the forest) Like I said before I am not taking any suggestions on his semblance and it will prob piss all my fans off but I don't care.**

**Just because he does something seemingly odd does not mean that is his semblance.**

**I did this in one break day so please give me a break and NOT ask for longer chapters. I am trying to write something for all my different fans.**

**Also, I will NOT be describing every Grimm by name or even a true description. The Show just has them appear and rarely do the characters even comment on what they are before fighting. (I will cross reference the wiki for information but it be much more vague especially if they die in an instant-hint hint)**

**Also to pick up the pace of the story I will mainly focus on what Naruto will be doing during the test (I don't want to spend more then one or two chapters in the forest to be honest after this one)**

Chapter 8 Into the Forest we Go

Naruto and Ruby went to the locker room to pick up their original outfits and went to change out of their pajamas. Yang had already changed into her combat outfit and ignored the boys drooling after her and a few girls as well. When Naruto changed, he had a few girls look at him and blush making him mentally sigh as he knew objectively, he was rather attractive even when younger than the rest of the students hear. Ruby pouted as her petite frame hidden in her clothing made people assume, she has a 'cute' figure so people were more drawn to her good-looking twin.

'Seems like I can't get rid of fan girls no matter where I go….' Naruto mused remembering in his past self after the 4th Ninja War he had countless female fans especially before he got into a relationship with Hinata. He had complained men drooled over her even when they were together only to get a snappy response that he was the worlds most sought-after bachelor and still had countless girls after him as a married man. Naruto quickly shut up when his wife scolded him.

Naruto watched Ruby loving stroke her **'Crescent Rose'** calling it 'sweetheart' while its in handheld form. It was scythe sniper hybrid that Ruby proudly built herself (although Naruto may have helped tweak it abit so it didn't rust or explode in Ruby's face without her knowledge).

"Ruby if you only focus on your weapon you won't be able to make friends." Yang chided softly as she grabbed several magazines of ammo for her gauntlets.

Ruby pouted and looked down "I don't need friends. I have you and bro. That's enough for me." Ruby said with determination as Naruto shared a look with Yang. They knew Ruby was rather socially awkward and she didn't say it but she depended on her siblings especially Naruto abit too much.

"What about when we have to be on teams though? You are going to be able to work with other people." Yang remarked as Ruby snapped towards her with wide accusing eyes.

"What?! You mean the three of us won't be on a team together?" Ruby shouted with surprise as Yang bit her lip and looked awkwardly down avoiding Ruby's eyes.

Naruto watched Yang kick her feet softly as clear signs of guilt were shown on her face.

"Well yeah it would be great if all three of s could be a team together but nice told us how Beacon uses the 4-person team structure so we could be on different teams." Yang said realistically but Ruby eyes started to water at the 'betrayal' of her beloved older sister.

Naruto put his hand on Ruby's shoulder as Ruby blinked her tears away staring into Naruto's blue euyes with her silver ones. Naruto admitted to himself he found Ruby silver eyes rather pretty and was abit jealous he did not have silver eyes from their mother to show for it. **AN2: **

"Listen Ruby I am sure the people who decide teams will see how well we work together we will be on the same team." Naruto said comfortingly as Ruby nodded and leaned in enjoying her twin warmth and comfort.

Yang had a small smile as Naruto always could keep Yang's rage under control and Ruby fears from consuming her.

'He is perfect.' Yang thought fondly as the twins hugged for another minute before the Rose family

Meanwhile other students were trying to prepare in their own way to deal with whatever test was going to happen today.

Weiss was trying to suck up to Pyrrha who was well known to be a champion despite not being a student yet. Pyrrha was rather distracted thinking of a blonde boy with blue eyes she had met the night before.

"So Pyrrha any ideas who you would want to be on your team? I mean anyone would be lucky to be on your team." Weiss asked subtly trying to imply they should eb partners.

"Hmm… I guess if I had to choose someone it would be someone I could get along with and who could watch my back in a pinch." Pyrrha admitted.

'Someone like Naruto Rose. He treats me like a normal person! Plus, he must be rather skilled to get here 2 years earlier than other people. Or his twin. Ruby seems nice too.' Pyrrha thought as she picked up her spear and shield from her locker.

However, Weiss somewhat self-centered thought she was talking about herself. 'Perfect! We would make a perfect team! Pyrrha would be perfect to be on my team! She is beautiful, strong and well known! With my name and hers we will surely be the strongest team from Beacon!' Weiss thought happily.

Jaune seeing two very pretty girls in his eyes particular Weiss tried to flirt and hint they could be a team together.

"Hey girls my name is Jaune. Hey if you two are on a team maybe I can join so we would only need one more member?" Jaune suggested while Pyrrha gave him a polite smile, Weiss gave him a look of annoyance.

"Well Jaune anything can happen." Pyrrha said cheerfully making Jaune confidence rise.

Weiss groaned putting her hands on her hips. "Well Jaune that is Pyrrha Nikos a world champion and I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee company. I would expect they would want teams based on overall performance and not stick anybody together." Weiss remarked with sass as Jaune head dropped.

"Students! Please all assembly on the Beacon Hill for further instructions. Please be fully prepared as this will be the testing area." Goodwitch voice said sternly as slowly all the students left the lockers.

Naruto and his siblings lined up with the rest of the potential Beacon students waited on the cliff standing on strange pads one for each student. Naruto did a quick count and including himself there appeared to be about 13 people. **AN3:**

Goodwitch and Ozpin stood there silently assessing the students with critical eyes. Naruto saw out the corner of his eyes that Ruby looked ready to pass out from nerves. Yang however looked confident with a smile asking for a challenge.

"Good day students. This test will determine how many will enter Beacon as students and how will leave here with their dreams shattered." Ozpin said bluntly as a majority of the students gulped.

"Usually it is the policy of the school to have 4 person teams but with the number of students applying this year I believe it will be possible to have one 5-person team if myself and the teachers believe such a team will be needed." Ozpin told them as the kids started to whisper to each urgently.

"Quiet!" Glynda shouted as the group once again became silent as Ozpin gave a quick nod of thanks.

"To dispel the rumours. Yes, the teams will be formed today and there will be no modifying the teams unless there are extreme circumstances." Ozpin continued as Ruby started to sweat and bite her lips nervously.

"Normally the teams will be formed from pairs of 2. The first person you laid eyes on would be your teammate for the entire time of your stay at Beacon." Glynda told them as everyone eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"However! Due to certain incidents in recent years with incompatible teams being formed and needing to replace members." Ozpin said with a cough. **AN4: **

'Can't let it be known there was two male members last years who picked two faunas females on the same team almost leading to assault charges. That was rather drastic we forced to intervene.' Ozpin thought with a sigh. His method usually produced results but even Glynda argued that forcing people who glanced at each other with no prior compatibility to become teammates was rather unsettling.

"We have decided for this year to record all your performances in the forest and build teams based on your compatibility. This however does not mean you will be matched with people you like. It will be in your best interests to work with multiple people so you can adapt in case you are not matched with your friends." Ozpin warned as Ruby eyes sparkled as she turned to Naruto with hopeful eyes. **AN5: **

Naruto smirked seeing the underlying reasons.

'Interesting old man. Instead of us trying desperately to pair up with people we know you are asking us to focus on working together with everyone. This will make teams more balanced rather than random. You are also likely trying to pick put the leaders from this test as you will still need a leader for each team.' Naruto thought glancing up at Ozpin who glanced back for a moment.

Certain students had already had thoughts in mind.

An orange haired woman called Nora thought 'Yes! I just need to make sure our sloth symbol works and me and Ren will be paired up! I mean not 'together together' but on a team!' Nora was almost bouncing on her feet.

Ren was thinking '….. I guess I the only one who can handle Nora….' Ren had a slight smile when he could see Nora excitement though.

'Yes! I just need to make the teachers see Pyrrha and I are the perfect team!' Weiss thought happily before her eyes dimmed. 'Although I hope I am not paired with those rude Rose twins though. I do not want to be responsible for holding their hands just because they are younger.' Weiss thought sourly. **AN6:**

'Please have some cute girls! Please have some cute girls!' Jaune prayed in his mind but he shuddered when he saw a 'demonic' Naruto glaring at him. 'On second thought please not on Naruto's team especially with his sisters!' Jaune prayed even harder knowing if he even accidently looked at Naruto's sisters the wrong way, he would have a broken hand at least.

Blake thoughts were rather simple 'Not the Schnee heiress… Ruby and Naruto seem respectful at least'.

'It would be rather nice to make new friends so I guess anyone would do. Naruto seems really nice though and Ruby seems rather quirky too.' Pyrrha thought.

'Wooh hoo! Let us have this sibling snuggle fest continue! I mean team hehe!' Yang cheered in her head. 'Who else though? Dunno as long as they don't mess with my siblings, I guess I don't really care.' Yang added eying her siblings with a smirk.

'PLEASE Naruto and Yang! I don't know what I would do if they weren't on my team! What if Naruto and I don't share a bed together! Or even share the same room?' Ruby thought urgently as she and Naruto had much harder time falling asleep the rare times they were forced to sleep apart.

'Hmm. Honestly there isn't anyone who I could not work with eventually. Although jerks who discriminate I will show them their place. I guess for Ruby sake it would be best if we ended up on a team together so my sis doesn't mentally collapse.' Naruto hummed to himself as he subtly glanced at all the other students.

"Now the object is rather simple. Either the students destroy all the Grimm in the forest or you must survive together till tomorrow with whatever provisions you can find. We shall be watching all your movements with cameras setup all around the forest and marking you based on leadership skills and overall combat prowess." Ozpin told them as they gulped at the idea of destroying an entire forest of Grimm.

"We will tell you there has never been any group of students who managed to clear out all the Grimm in the forest before so before any of you want to be heroes, I would recommend you prioritize survival over glory." Glynda warned them sternly tapping her clipboard for effect. Glynda was satisfied to see every person with varying degrees of nervousness.

However, to her and Ozpin surprise they could see a small smirk on Naruto's face with an eyebrow raised as if saying 'Challenge accepted.'

'Naruto Rose. What are you hiding?' Ozpin thought with narrowed eyes as he knew the extraordinary test results Naruto had were not the full story on the young Blonde.

'He must be bluffing. It would take an entire team of well-trained huntsmen to clear out the forest. There would be no way a group of 25 newly fresh recruits could do. Let alone with one young boy who should not have the strength to take the test besides perhaps raw talent.' Glynda thought dismissingly thinking Naruto was bluffing at best. **AN7: **

"We will not intervene during the test but be warned if it appears that students are trying to 'thin out the competition' deliberately we shall send a professor into the forest to apprehend you and cart you off to the Vale police department. I repeat your test s against Grimm and showing off your skills not each fight each other." Ozpin warned with a threatening low tone as certain students decided it was not worth getting expelled over petty grudges yet.

To people's surprise Naruto raised a hand up with an innocent expression.

"Yes Mr. Rose? Is there a problem?" Goodwitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No problem. Just wondering. Is there any real reason for the forest besides holding the Grim here?" Naruto asked with a questioning look. Yang and Ruby shared dumbfounded expressions along with everyone else.

"Mr. Rose. I am not quite sure what you are asking but we can tell you this forest does not produce any resource for Vale besides being part of Beacon's landscape." Ozpin replied with an odd look at Naruto.

"So, in theory if the forest was destroyed along with the Grimm here you would not hold the person responsible for property damage as one as no people were hurt?" Naruto asked with a Cheshire cat like expression.

Ozpin eyes widened before he coughed "I suppose any damage to the forest itself would be considered collateral damage in a fight with the Grimm." Ozpin agreed as Naruto nodded to himself was a sastifiedx expression.

As most of the students looked and laughed lightly at the absurd idea that someone could destroy a forest Naruto had a satisfied expression.

'That means once everyone is in the center or at least close to me I can cut loose!' Naruto thought happily already deciding he would give the teachers and students abit of a show.

'Does Naruto intend to kill all the Grimm?' Yang thought to herself with some fear in her heart. She knew her brother was absurdly strong with his marks to prove it but she honestly never knew how strong with the island of Patch having relatively small populations of Grimm.

"Now prepare yourself and your landing strategies as the test will begin when you land." Ozpin told them as he sipped what appeared to be coffee in his mug.

Yang sent a wink to Naruto and Ruby as she put on her sunglasses. Ruby put a hand on **Crescent Rose **as she prepared herself. Naruto just stretched not all concerned.

Jaune however was abit concerned "Sir… What is a landing strategy?" Jaune asked in fear as several people were sent flying into the air.

Ozpin gave him an amused look as he decided to humour the boy "It is rather simple Mr. Arc. A strategy you devise on how to land in the forest without dying without a parachute.".

"What do you mean devis~~~~~ AAAHHH!" Jaune said in mid sentence before he was launching screaming all the way.

As the recruits were sent into the air gravity quickly caught up with the airborne so everyone had their own strategy to get to the ground safely.

Ruby turned **Crescent Rose** into Sniper form to shoot several snipers rounds into the air. The recoil from her shots slowed her fall enough so she snagged onto a tree with the bladed end of Scythe and spun around from tree to tree.

Weiss had her Rapier out and with one handed swing summoned several glyphs to cushion her fall. She stepped on the glyphs one by one until she safely landed on her feet.

Yang had her gauntlets equipped and shot several shotgun like rounds into the trees allowing to control the direction of her fall. She skidded across the ground after shooting several more rounds into the ground in front of her to reduce her speed.

She cheered before slowing down into a casual walk. "Nailed it!" Yang said confidently on her landing.

Pyrrha used her shield to crash through several branches as she sailed through high trees until cushioning herself to a tree. She quickly put her shield back when she heard a boy with a girly scream.

She narrowed one eye to focus glancing through the scope of her rifle/Spear seeing Jaune falling uncontrollable. She quickly calculated the wind direction and with a single throw threw her spear with great speed.

She waited a few seconds until she heard a thunk confirming to her that she caught Jaune by the hoodie into a tree.

"I am sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

"Thank You!" A distant mumbling from Jaune could be heard.

"Better get my spear back and I guess saving his life is one way to start a friendship huh?" Pyrrha mused as she started to walk towards Jaune's location.

Ozpin and Glynda had retreated back to the Professor Ozpin's office with several scrolls placed in front of them with different views showing every inch of the forest with several views focusing on specific children.

"It appears that every child has landed sir. However, Naruto Rose is not on any of the cameras." Glynda informed Ozpin who looked startled.

"That's impossible! Every inch of that forest is recorded right now. Unless. Glynda! Have a camera focus on the sky above the forest!" Ozpin commanded.

Glynda looked surprised but using a scroll she sent several cameras into the air and sure enough Naruto was in the air… Standing in mid air like it as solid as the ground they were standing on.

Naruto turned his head briefly and Ozpin and Glynda almost swore he gave them an amused look.

Naruto then looked several times in different directions before he leapt and fell gracefully onto a tree top. He then leapt again and started to jump from tree to tree in a clear direction.

"Glynda make sure we follow Naruto Rose's with our cameras. I have a feeling he will make this year very interesting." Ozpin said with a mysterious smile as eh took a sip out of his coffee mug.

"Yes sir." Glynda said quietly.

**AN2: This phrasing with Naruto's eyes is going to be important. Or put another way: Just because a Hyuga clan member unlocks a Byakugan does not mean it always, there right?**

**AN3: in the actual there appeared to be a few people but most of the unnamed characters were just shadows figures. I decided for simplicity sake to use all the canon people only. (I don't want to make it dark and have people killed off screen for this test).**

**AN4: this is completely me deviating from the canon test for my own purposes.**

**AN5: Just going to point out for story reasons the teams WILL be the same but at least there is a chance for the students to work together besides survival or being next to each other.**

**AN6: Again, not bashing Weiss but in canon she mocks Ruby for her age for abit so it only makes sense she doesn't want to 'babysit' Naruto or Ruby.**

**AN7: The test is different as they are not grading based on who gets what chess pieces. I am not quite sure what an average huntsmen can do but in my story there will hundreds if not thousands of Grimm so in my mind no single person could clear that forest. But Naruto? Who knows**


End file.
